El fin o un nuevo comienzo
by Mery-sama
Summary: Amu, se encuentra cursando segundo año de secundaria, todo es tranquilo hasta que Ikuto aparece de nuevo en su vida. Pero parece que el no es el único que va a interrumpir la tranquilidad en la vida de Amu
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El fin o un nuevo comienzo.

Autora: Mery-sama.

Clasificación: para todos.

Género: romance, drama, acción (nos soy buena para la comedia pero intentare poner).

Resumen: trata de la vida de Amu después de shugo chara encoré. Habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos, y claro una historia con mucho amuto.

Espero la disfruten.

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica de cabellos rosados corre por la acera.

— ¡Se me hace tarde! — dije.

— Es porque Amu-chan se quedo hasta tarde leyendo manga — dijo Ran.

— Además de que demoraste mucho en el baño arreglándote — dijo Miki.

— No es propio de una chica llegar tarde-desu — dijo Suu.

Sus comentarios me hicieron enfadar.

— Ustedes también estaban leyendo conmigo — grite.

— Basta de peleas o llagaremos tarde — concluyo Día.

Corrimos y logramos llegar unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana.

— Lo logramos — dije casi sin aliento.

Estoy muy exhausta.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón.

— Buenos días Amu-chan.

Rima ya estaba sentada en su lugar.

— Buenos días.

Me senté en mi lugar delante de Rima.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde nuestra graduación de la primaria Seiyo, ya estoy en secundaria.

Yaya entro en la secundaria este año, creímos que maduraría un poco pero no ha cambiado nada.

Las clases comenzaron como cualquier otro día. Y paso el tiempo hasta que al fin llego la hora del almuerzo.

Rima y yo nos fuimos a sentar a las bancas de la escuela.

— Hola.

Rima y yo volteamos a ver quién era.

— Sakai Yuuji.

(N.A: saque el nombre de un anime que estoy viendo: Shakugan no shana)

Yūji es nuestro compañero. Es alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel blanca.

— ¿Puedo comer con ustedes?

— Si — conteste.

Aunque a Rima no le agrado nada la idea pues izo un puchero.

— Vienes a intentar conquistar a Amu otra vez.

Rima lo provoco.

— ¡Rima!

El solo sonrió

— Mashiro-san Hinamori es solo mi amiga.

Ella solo izo otro puchero.

En eso llegaron Tadase, Nagihiko y Yaya.

— Hola Amu-chan, Mashiro-san.

— Hola Amu-chi, Rima-chan.

— Hola Amu, Rima.

Saludaron

Se sentaron. Comimos y charlamos. El día era normal y tranquilo, quizás demasiado.

Sonó la campana.

Camine para dirigirme al salón.

— Amu-chan.

Voltee y vi a Tadase.

— ¿Qué pasa Tadase-kun?

Dudo nervioso.

— Veras… Hikaru me llamo para vernos ayer.

— ¿Hikaru?

— Al parecer algo malo ha pasado

— ¿Algo malo? ¿Está relacionado con los huevos x? — pregunte asustada.

— Al parecer un nuevo enemigo a aparecido, y es mucho mas fuerte comparado con Easter.

Un nuevo enemigo, y ahora que pensé que por fin podría relajarme.

— Si, según Hikari parece que está buscando el embrión — Tadase cambio su expresión por una seria — debemos detenerlo.

Solo asentí.

Nos dirigimos al salón y continuamos con las clases.

El tiempo pasó y sonó el timbre de salida.

— ¿Te pasa algo Amu?

Me pregunto Rima.

— Estoy bien.

Rima dudo y su cara cambio.

— No será que extrañas a cierta persona— dijo picara.

A mi mente vino él.

Me puse roja como un tomate.

— ¿D-d de que está hablando? — Tartamudee — yo no extrañaría a Ikuto.

Rima río.

— yo no mencione a Ikuto.

Me puse aun más roja.

Ella solo río y se despidió con la mano.

— Amu-chan ¿Extrañas a Ikuto?

Pregunto Ran.

— Yo no extraño a nadie, solo estoy preocupada por lo de los huevos x es todo.

— Como siempre Amu-chan nunca es honesta— dijo Miki.

Las ignore molesta.

Caminamos de vuelta a casa. Al llegar hice mi tarea, cene y me di una ducha.

— A que bien se siente.

Tome un poco de leche.

— Buena, al menos nuestra Amu bebedora de leche no ha cambiado-desu.

No les hice caso y seguí tomando.

En eso sonó mi celular.

— Numero descosido.

Murmure al ver el teléfono. Dude un poco pero conteste.

— Hola.

— Hola, mi princesa.

¿Princesa?

— ¿Quién habla?

Pregunte confundida por lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí? Eso es cruel Amu.

En ese instante, por las palabras que me dijo, reconocí la voz.

— I-Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic ya lo había subido a otra pagina solo de amuto pero contenía mucho errores por ser mi primer fic. Ahora lo subo aquí ya corregido para que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2

— ¿Ya te acordaste de mi?

No puede ser ¿En verdad es él?

— ¿P-porque me llamas?

Me sentí muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo?

— No… bueno…

Se río.

— Solo quería escuchar tu voz y decirte…

— Decirme ¿qué?

— Que espero verte pronto

— ¿Verme?

— Adiós

Colgó el teléfono.

Que cortante.

Pero, ¿verme? A que se refiere con eso y… ¿pronto?

Después de la boda de Nikaidou y Sanjo; el padre de Ikuto volvió a su casa con su familia, pero aun así Ikuto decidió viajar con la orquesta.

— Amu-chan que te dijo Ikuto— pregunto Ran.

— Nada importante, solo llamo para molestarme.

— Aquí viene la personalidad terca de Amu— me acuso Miki.

— Nunca camiba-desu.

Comento Suu.

— Amu deberías ser más sincera con tus sentimientos, si sigues engañando a tu corazón, y a las demás personas, terminaras cometiendo un grave error.

Dia como siempre dice ese tipo de cosas.

El comentario de Día me hace sentir un poco triste pues mis sentimientos por Ikuto todavía son algo inciertos, y el… me dijo que me ama y yo…

Decidí ni dar más vueltas al asunto por ahora y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté en la mañana, me puse mi uniforme, un vestido blanco de manga corta con un listón celeste en el cuello y un moño en la parte de atrás, desayune y me fui a la escuela.

El día en la escuela sucedió como cualquier otro.

Ya en la salida me dirigí a mi casa pero…

— Honamori-san.

Escuche una voz llamarme. Me voltee y vi a Sakai-kun.

— Sakai-kun.

Venia corriendo hacia mí.

— Hinamori-san qué bueno que te alcance — dijo con aliento entrecortado— veras acaban de abrir una nueva heladería y dicen que los helados saben muy bien, así que quería ver si te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo.

— ¿helado? Suena bien.

Las charas se fueron a una junta con Kiseki a excepción de Dia que se quedo dormida en su huevo, así que, es una buena idea para pasar el tiempo.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno entonces vamos.

Asentí.

Juntos caminamos hasta llegar al puesto.

— ¿De qué sabor te gustaría?

Me pregunto.

— Chocolate.

El sonrió

— A mí también me gusta el chocolate

En ese momento lo recordé a Ikuto.

Comimos nuestro helado y platicamos. Desde que entre a la escuela Sakai-kun siempre ha sido un buen amigo.

Nos quedamos un rato en una banca pero el atardecer nos recordó que teníamos que volver a casa.

— Fue divertido, nos vemos hinamori-san.

Se despidió.

— Nos vemos Sakai-kun.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa. Pasaron unos momentos y de repente Dia salió de su huevo y se puso delante de mí.

— Amu siento la presencia de muchos huevos x.

— ¿Qué?

Dia voló hacia el parque que estaba delante de nosotras y yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba una gran fuente vi a miles de huevos x flotando.

— ¿Qué esta pasado?

— Amu mira.

Dia apunto al cielo. En este se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos, gabardina negra, botas negras y una gran cuchilla. Los huevos x giraban alrededor del.

De repente volteo a verme.

— Sabía que vendrías si juntaba muchos huevos x.

Me miro serio.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— No es obvio, busco el embrión.

Dijo burlón.

— Dia— le llame.

— Mi corazón, abrir. Cambio de personalidad, amuleto Día.

Me prepare para atar pero antes de que lo intentara el ya estaba delante de mí, lo esquive con suerte.

— Bien — sonrió — pero la próxima vez no fallare.

No dude más y lance mi ataque (N.A. No recuerdo como se llama). Pero solo alcanzo a herirle un poco el brazo.

El ataco con su cuchilla y logro lastimarme en el lado derecho del torso. Salto algo de sangre, caí al suelo y perdí la transformación.

El chico delante de mí sonrió más ampliamente.

— Más vale que no te metas en mi camino porque la próxima vez no dudare en matarte.

Salió volando y desapareció.

— Amu ¿estás bien?

Me pregunto Dia preocupada.

— Es-estoy bien.

Me levante del suelo e intente caminar hacia la casa muy difícilmente. Pero la herida era algo grave así que mejor me dirigí a la escuela pues estaba más cerca, entre y me fui directo a la enfermería.

La enfermera no estaba por lo que yo misma me lave y vende la herida.

— Amu, la herida fue más profunda no será suficiente con vendas.

— Está bien Dia ya sanara — ella parecía preocupada — Dia me gustaría que guardaras en secreto esto de los demás.

— Pero…

— por favor.

Ella agacho la cabeza y asintió.

En el camino a casa me encontré con Ran, Miki y Suu. Evite que se dieran cuenta de mi herida.

Llegue a la casa y subí a mi habitación

— Estoy cansada — dijo Miki.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

— Kiseki nos izo hacer un entrenamiento especial — se quejo Ran.

— Quiero ir a dormir pronto-desu — menciono Suu bostezando.

Me senté en la cama pero sentí un bordo.

Me levante y medio asustada me asome bajo la sabana

— ¡I-Ikuto!

Dije asombrada.

— Hola, Amu.


	3. Chapter 3

Katy-Nya te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Me alegro que te guste. Continuare subiendo los capítulos. Disfrútalos.

Capitulo 3

Ikuto estaba debajo de mis sabanas.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Se acomodo para sentarse en la cama.

— Solo pasaba a visitarte.

¿Pasaba?

— Eso quiere decir que te iras de nuevo.

Me sentí triste al decir esas palabras.

El solo sonrió.

— No la verdad no, planeo quedarme aquí un buen tiempo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

Me emocione.

— En el tiempo que pase en la orquesta conocí a muchas personas que tienen un enorme talento — su cara se puso pensativa— por eso decidí volver a Japón y practicar mas para volverme un profesional.

— Profesional-nya.

Yoru salió de su huevo que estaba guardado en la bolsa de Ikuto.

— ¡Yoru!

Dijimos Ran, Miki, Suu y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Saliste de nuevo de tu huevo — dijo Ran.

— Si-nya.

Si Yoru salió de nuevo eso significa de Ikuto está confundido.

Yoru y las chicas se pusieron a jugar y yo me senté en la cama alado de Ikuto.

— Y… cuanto al fin te vuelvas un profesional ¿Te volverás a ir?

Acerco su cara un poco más a la mía.

— Bueno esa no fue la única razón por la que volví — me sonroje — ice una promesa y no me iré hasta cumplirla.

Recordé que Ikuto dijo que aria que me enamorara de él.

El recordarlo me izo ponerme aun mas roja.

Ikuto me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a él pero me toco en mi herida lo que izo que involuntariamente hiciera un pequeño gesto de dolor.

Él lo noto.

— ¿Te pasa algo Amu? — pregunto preocupado.

— N-no para nada — no quiero que lo sepa — es solo que en la clase de gimnasia me golpe con el balón pero no es nada grave.

Ikuto me miro dudoso pero después solo me soltó.

— Bien, me tengo que ir.

— ¿Ya?

Se rio.

— B-bueno no es que quiera que estés aquí es solo que las chicas extrañaban a Yoru y…

— Está bien Amu, no te preocupes de todas maneras podremos vernos mañana.

Tomo a Yoru hizo cambio de personalidad y salió por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente note que mi herida no se había curado para nada, tal vez vaya a la enfermería después de clases.

Me puse el uniforme con cuidado, me arregle y fui directo a la escuela.

Al llegar Tadase-kun estaba en la entrada. En el momento en que me vio vino corriendo hacia mí.

— Amu-chan — me miro emocionado — Ikuto nii-san ha vuelto.

Recordé lo de anoche y me avergoncé un poco.

— Si…

Tadase cambio su expresión a duda.

— ¿No te sorprende Amu-chan?

— Bueno, es que yo vi a Ikuto ayer.

Tadase-kun solo me miro triste.

En cuanto entramos a la secundaria Tadase-kun y yo nos fuimos separando un poco más, y empecé a salir más con Rima y Sakai-kun, mis dos mejores amigos.

Creo que el sentimiento que sentía hacia Tadase-kun se ha ido debilitando.

Sonó la campana y nos fuimos al salón.

Las clases comenzaron y así llego la hora del almuerzo.

— Hinamori-san.

Me hablo Sakai-kun.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

— No

Sonrió feliz ante mi respuesta.

— En ese caso ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones que se inauguro el mes pasado?

— Sí, vamos.

No dude en aceptar. Hace tiempo que no salgo a divertirme así.

Me sonrió feliz

— Oigan yo también estoy aquí

Se quejo Rima.

— Está bien Mashiro-san también puedes venir con nosotros.

Le ofreció.

— No importa, vayan ustedes, ya tengo planes para hoy.

(N.A. Sakai-kun y Amu hicieron una caída al estilo anime)

El timbre de la salida sonó y me fui a mi casa para arreglarme pues me vería en unas horas con Sakai-kun.

Cuando me estaba cambiando note que al menos la herida ya no sangraba tanto.

Fue bueno que no me moviera mucho.

Llegue al parque de diversiones y ahí estaba el en la entrada.

— Perdón ¿llegue tarde?

No recuerdo haberme tardado mucho en cambiarme.

— No llegas tarde, yo llegue temprano.

Me sonrió y yo a él.

Estamos solos ya que las chicas se fueron a jugar con las otras charas.

Nos subimos a vario juegos. Y el incisito en ir a la casa del terror.

No podía dejar que pensara que era una miedosa así que entre. Pero me asuste tanto que termine aferrándome de su brazo todo el trayecto, al final los dos terminamos sonrojados.

Pero me empezó a doler la herida de tanto moverme así que me senté en una banca.

— ¿Podemos descansar?

— ¿Acaso te asusto demasiado la casa embrujada Hinamori-san?

Dijo en tono burlón.

No puedo decirle de la herida.

— No para nada— dije sonrojada al recordarlo — es solo que estoy cansada.

Se rio.

— Bueno, entonces te traeré algo de beber.

Se fue a buscar las bebidas.

Pasaron unos minutos y de repente vi a personas pasando sin brillo en los ojos, y deprimidos.

Sospeche así que mira a vario lados y vi hacia el cielo. Muchos huevos x volaban y en medio de estos estaba el chico de la vez pasada.

— ¡Tú!

— Parece que ahora no estás con tus charas.

Me sonrió malicioso.

Se lanzo hacia mí pero logre esquivar su ataque. Por el movimiento me lastime la herida y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Por el dolor me senté en el suelo.

— No es bueno estar sola en tus condiciones.

El solo rio y de nuevo se dirigía a atacarme.

Cerré los ojos asustada pero no sentí ningún golpe. Al abrirlos vi a Ikuto delante de mí con su cambio de personalidad con Yoru, sosteniendo la chuchilla con sus garras.

— Ikuto.

El chico de negro retrocedió y miro a Ikuto con odio.

Después sonrió.

— Creo que nuestra pelea fue interrumpida "Amu".

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— Nos veremos la próxima vez.

De repente los huevos x se pusieron delante de él y cuando se dispersaron el ya se había ido. Suspire aliviada.

Ikuto se volteo hacia mí con una expresión seria y me cargo. (N.A. la cargo estilo nupcial)

Y salto hasta llegar a un parque. Me sentó en el suelo debajo de un árbol.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me miro preocupado.

— S-si.

Conteste.

Me miro la herida.

— No te la hiciste en esa pelea ¿Verdad?

Diablos lo descubrió.

— La herida me la hice en una batalla que tuve con el día que fuiste a mi cuarto.

Ikuto se sorprendió.

— Entonces por eso hiciste un gesto cuando te toque.

Solo asentí.

— Amu será mejor que la próxima vez no seas tan descuidada — me toco e hice gesto de dolor— esta herida necesita atención medica, te llevare con un doctor.

Ikuto me cargo de nuevo y me llevo al hospital mas cercano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de salir del hospital Ikuto insistió en acompañarme a casa.

— Estoy bien, puedo volver sola.

— No es bueno para los niños caminar a casa solos y heridos.

Me enfade.

— No soy una niña ya tengo 14 años.

Ikuto solo sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas herida?

— Porque quiero y que te importa.

Mire hacia otro lado.

Sentí que me jalaron del brazo.

— Por supuesto que me importas y mucho.

Me sonroje.

— I-Ikuto s-suéltame.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

En eso Ikuto me tomo en brazos, hico cambio de personalidad con Yoru y comenzó a saltar por los tejados.

— Bájeme

Le ordene.

No me hizo caso alguno.

Llegamos a mi casa. Ikuto no me bajo hasta entrar a la habitación y acostarme en la cama.

— Será mejor que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado.

Me susurro al oído.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Lo desafié.

Me sonrió y acerco poco a poco su cara a la mía hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros.

— Tendré que obligarte.

Se acerco un poco más y instintivamente cerré los ojos.

Sentí como Ikuto me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Abrí los ojos asombrada.

El se separo de mí y me sonrió.

— Para mí sigues siendo una niña.

Camino hacia el balcón.

— Nos vemos, Amu.

Se despidió y se fue.

Me quede petrificada en la cama unos segundos. Después mi cara se puso roja.

— ¡Agg Ikuto!

Me queje.

Me acosté en la cama y mire el techo.

Hasta hace poco mis sentimientos por Ikuto han sido inciertos pero desde que apareció frente a mi comencé a sentir un alivio en mi corazón.

Dia dijo que fuera sincera con mis sentimientos y comienzo a pensar que estoy enamorada de Ikuto.

Suspire.

En ese momento mis charas entraron por la ventana.

— Estamos en casa Amu-chan.

Dijo Ran yendo directo a su huevo para dormirse.

— Buenas noches.

Dijo Miki también entrando a su huevo.

— Que descansen-desu.

Comento Suu ya en su huevo.

— Que descansen.

Dije con una gota en la cabeza.

— Amu-chan, ¿Estás bien?

Comendo Dia al verme.

— Amm… bueno… Dia… ¿Tú crees que este enamorada de Ikuto?

Dia sonrió.

— Amu, solo tú puedes saber cuáles son tus sentimientos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería su respuesta.

Me entristecí.

— Pero… si quieres saber mi opinión— voltee a verla un poco emocionada— creo que los sentimientos que sientes hacia Ikuto son algo más que solo cariño.

¿Más que solo cariño?

Dia entro a su huevo.

Entonces… ralamente… ¿amo a Ikuto?

Mire al reloj y vi que ya era algo tarde.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir, tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto de Ikuto.

Desperté en la mañana, me levante de la cama con un poco de sueño, me fui a duchar, me cambie, desayune, Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela.

Al llegar y dirigirme a mi salón me encontré a Sakai-kun en la entrada.

— Hinamori-san.

Me saludo

— Sakai-kun, buenos días.

Cambio su cara de felicidad a preocupado.

— ¿Te paso algo?

¿Se abra dado cuenta de mi herida? Me espante.

— ¿D-de que hablas?

— Bueno, ayer en el parque de diversiones cuando regrese de comprar las bebidas ya no estabas.

¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado, me fui del parque de diversiones después de la pelea.

— Es que mi mamá llamo para que volviera a casa, pues Ami estaba un poco enferma.

Trate de mentir aunque no soy muy buena para eso.

Todo fue culpa de Ikuto que insistió en llevarme al hospital.

— Ha, ya veo — me sonrió — ¿Y tu hermana ya se siente mejor?

— Sí, mucho mejor.

Sonó la campana.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos al salón o el profesor se molestara.

Nos dirigimos al salón y comenzamos con las clases.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia Tadase-kun.

— Tadase-kun

Lo llame.

— ¿Si Amu-chan?

— Veras, al parecer lo que dijo Hikaru-kun es verdad, ha habido mucho huevos x últimamente, será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto.

Tadase-kun negó con la cabeza.

— El director de la escuela Seiyo dijo que será mejor que le dejemos esto a los nuevos guardianes.

— Pero…

— Amu-chan

Nagihiko estaba detrás de mí.

— Será mejor que hagas caso de lo que dice Hotori-kun, eso es trabajo de los guardianes — me sonrió— si los ayudamos en este tipo de cosas ellos jamás podrán hacerlo y no podrán ser más fuertes.

Me sentí algo triste.

— ¡Amu-chi!

Me llamo Yaya.

Me resigne.

— Está bien

Camine hacia Yaya, Rima y Sakai-kun para almorzar.

Después del almuerzo estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron Tadase-kun y Nagihiko.

Aun así no podía simplemente olvidarlo, ese chico se veía muy sospechoso, además dijo algo acerca del embrión, puede que el sepa dónde está.

La campana sonó para terminar con las clases.

Rima se fue rápida a su casa.

Sakai-kun y yo caminamos tranquilamente hasta detenernos en la entrada.

— Es una lástima que no hayamos podido disfrutar más del parque ayer.

— Si es una lástima.

Dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Nos vemos mañana— se despidió.

— Nos vemos.

Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

— Hola.

Esa voz, voltee para varios dados. Vi a Ikuto en un árbol que estaba alado mío. Bajo de un salto.

— ¿Ikuto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sonrió.

— Solo paseaba.

Me puse un poco nerviosa al verlo delante de mí.

De repente cambio su expresión.

— ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba contigo hace un momento?

— ¿He?, ¿Chico?

El me miro.

— Ha ¿Te refieres a Sakai-kun?

Siguió mirándome esperando respuesta.

— Sakai-kun es mi amigo.

Se acerco a mí.

— ¿Y desde cuando tienes citas con tus amigos?

— ¿Citas?

— Ese era el chico con el que estabas en el parque de diversiones ayer

Me pregunto.

— Esa no fue una cita, además no tenías porque espiarnos.

Ikuto me miro algo molesto.

— No los estaba espiando, sentí la presencia de huevos x y cuando fui te vi con él.

— ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho de ir a donde quiera con quien yo quiera?

Comino más hacia mí mientras yo caminaba más hacia atrás, hasta que choque con la pared e Ikuto puso una mano alado de mi cabeza.

— I-Ikuto ¿Qué estás haciendo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Me miro con sus ojos azules y quede hipnotizada por completo.

— Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

Me susurro al oído.

¿Salir? ¿Con Ikuto?

Me miro más de cerca.

— ¿Y bien?

No pude pensar nada bien.

— Bueno… es… es que tu nunca me lo habías pedido.

Dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza pues estaba muy nerviosa

Ikuto sonrió.

— En ese caso ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Enrojecí por completo.

— He… ¿A-a dónde?

La sonrisa de Ikuto se izo un poco más grande.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Me sonrojé más y asentí.

Ikuto se separo un poco de mi.

— Yoru.

Lo llamo.

— Si Ikuto-nya.

Yoru le sonrió a Ikuto para luego voltearse hacia las chicas.

— Chicas que les parece si vamos a jugar por ahí mientras Amu e Ikuto tienen una cita-nya.

— ¡¿Cita?!

Me sonroje.

— Claro.

Exclamo Ran emocionada.

— Suena interesante.

Dijo Miki contenta.

— Me encantaría-desu.

Comento Suu.

— Bien, vámonos-nya.

Yoru comenzó a volar y las chicas se fueron detrás de él.

— Nos vemos amu-chan.

Se despidieron las cuatro.

Las mire mientras se iban hasta que sentí como Ikuto me jalaba del brazo.

— Vamos nosotros también, Amu.

— ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

Ikuto sonrió.

— Lo veras cuando lleguemos.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un parque enorme, seguimos caminando más y más hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bosque.

— Cuidado por donde pisas.

Me dijo Ikuto.

— ¿Qué?

En ese momento tropecé con una rama.

Grite, cerré los ojos y espere a el golpe pero este no llego.

Al abrir los ojos vi como me encontraba entre los brazos de Ikuto que habían evitado que callera.

Me puse roja.

— Eres muy torpe.

Se burlo de mí.

Me enoje y me separe rápidamente.

Ikuto solo re rio.

— No es gracioso.

Me queje.

Siguió riendo y cada vez me enojaba más.

Ikuto de pronto me tomo de la mano y me jalo de nuevo para caminar.

Intente tener cuidado para no caerme de nuevo.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a un prado.

— Guau, Ikuto, es hermoso.

Muchas flores de diferentes colores bailaban con el viento, la tranquilidad y la frescura del lugar eran sorprendentes.

Camine y me senté en el suelo para poder tocar las flores.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Voltee a ver a Ikuto; venia caminando hacia mi muy relajado.

— Solo buscaba un lugar donde descansar sin que me molesten.

Una gotita resbalo por mi cabeza.

Típico de Ikuto.

Se puso alado mío, se recostó en las flores y cerró los ojos.

Ikuto se veía muy tranquilo y lindo.

Espera ¿lindo? Acaso Ikuto me parece lindo.

De repente sentí algo cálido y dulce en el corazón, como si el estar observando a Ikuto me hiciera sentir… ¿feliz?

Sonreí para mí misma.

— Las personas que sonríen cuando ven a los demás mientras duermen son unas pervertidas.

Murmuro Ikuto abriendo los ojos.

Me puse roja y me enoje completamente.

— N-no te estaba viendo y sonriendo.

Ikuto se sentó.

— Mentirosa.

— N-no miento.

Ikuto se acerco más a mí.

— ¿Estás segura que no mientes?

Ikuto me miro a los ojos.

— S-si.

Se acerco un poco más a mí.

— Tu charas tienen razón Amu, deberías ser más sincera con tus sentimientos.

Ikuto me acuso bromeando.

Pero aunque Ikuto lo digiera de esa manera yo sabía que tenía razón.

Casi todo el tiempo miento acerca de lo que siento, y ya he lastimado a varias personas por culpa de eso.

Tal vez… tal vez… debería ser más sincera.

Baje la cabeza.

— Amu.

Voltee a ver a Ikuto que me miraba serio

— Tal vez… tal vez… — mire a Ikuto muy nerviosa — tal vez si estoy mintiendo acerca de mis sentimientos.

Ikuto se acerco a mí.

— ¿Mintiendo?

— Bueno… yo… tal vez… yo… por Ikuto estoy…

El me miro esperando respuesta

— Estoy… — intente tomar fuerza— ¡Estoy enamorada!

Me puse completamente roja, cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza.

Me quede unos segundos así pero no escuche respuesta por parte de Ikuto así que intente verle la cara.

Me sorprendí mucho al verla pues parecía que después de lo que dije se quedo sorprendido.

— ¿Ikuto?— lo llame.

Bajo la cabeza y cuando la subió de nuevo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Así que… ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

Me acuso burlón.

Me puse completamente roja de nuevo.

— Yo no dije que estuviera enamorada de ti, dije que tal vez este enamorada de ti.

Ikuto sonrió y acerco su cara a la mía.

— Entonces aun tienes dudas.

Me sonroje.

— S-si.

Me sonrió y acerco su cara hasta que quedo a solo unos centímetros de la mía

— Entonces déjame ayudarte a sacarte de dudas.

Ikuto se acerco más y más hacia mí hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Pero poco a poco empecé cerrarlos y corresponderle al beso.

No puedo describir los miles de sentimientos que siento en este momento; lo único que si se es que definitivamente no quería alejarme de Ikuto nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Me alegro mucho de que les este gustado la historia. Continuare subiéndola hasta el final y espero que este les guste.

Disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 6

Nos separamos poco a poco.

Ikuto tenía una sonrisa y claro yo me puse completamente roja.

— ¿Y bien?

Mo miro.

— ¿Qué?

Lo mire.

— ¿Sigues teniendo dudas?

Abrí más los ojos y lo mire.

Si es respecto a los sentimientos que siento hacia Ikuto yo…

— Yo… — me sonroje— no tengo dudas.

Ikuto se rio y me tomo de la mano.

— Si es así, entonces— me miro pícaro— Se mi novia

¿Qué? ¿N-novia de Ikuto? Bueno no es que no quiera pero… es… vergonzoso.

— Amm… si.

Me sonroje por completo.

Se rio de nuevo y se levanto del suelo.

— Será mejor que volvamos o tus padres se preocuparan.

Es verdad me vine aquí sin pedir permiso.

— Bien.

Tome la mano de Ikuto.

Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa pero en el camino Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia y Yoru aparecieron ante nosotros.

— Amu-chan tenemos problemas— dijo Ran asustada.

— ¿Problemas?

Pregunte.

— Sentimos la presencia de muchos huevos x— dijo Miki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

— No sabes con exactitud pero lo sentimos de por allá.

Miki apunto hacia nuestra derecha.

— Ok vamos.

Corrí hacia donde me indico Miki y vi de reojo como Ikuto me siguió.

Al llegar había muchos huevos x volando.

— Es aterrador-desu.

Comento Suu escondiéndose detrás de mí.

— Ran.

La llame.

— mi corazón, abrir. Cambio de personalidad, amuleto heart.

Hice cambio de personalidad y me prepare para atacar. Ikuto también izo cambio de personalidad.

— Al fin llegas Amu.

Escuche una voz.

— Te estaba esperando

La voz provenía de arriba de un farol.

— Tú de nuevo ¿Por qué estas juntando tantos huevos x?

Sonrió sombríamente.

— No es obvio para atraer el embrión — bajo del farol— aunque parece que ya está aquí.

¿Qué? ¿El embrión esta aquí? Mire hacia varios lados para verlo pero no vi nada.

El se rio.

— No Amu.

De repente apareció justo delante de mí y me toco el pecho.

(N.A. no piensen mal me refiero a debajo del cuello)

— El embrión esta aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Gritamos Ikuto y yo.

El sonrió, levanto su cuchilla y estuvo a punto de atravesarme pero Ikuto me tomo en brazos y me quito.

— Ni lo pienses

Ikuto lo reto.

El solo sonrió.

— ¿Acaso tu no deseas el embrión también?

Mire a Ikuto y su expresión era seria.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es Amu quien lo tiene?

El chico le sonrió y camino unos pasos hacia nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

Ikuto se molesto, me bajo y lo ataco. El esquivo el golpe y contraataco con uno el cual Ikuto esquivo.

Siguieron peleando sin siquiera tocarse.

— Amu-chan.

Me llamo alguien.

Voltee a ver quién era. Era Rima que venía acompañada de Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi y los nuevos guardianes.

— Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Sentimos la presencia de muchos huevos x y decidimos llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden.

Dijo Hikaru.

Todos vieron a los huevos y a Ikuto.

Ikuto y el dejaron de pelear.

— Bien creo que es momento.

El chico sonrió.

Aparecieron más huevos x, y todos se dispersaron para atraparnos, incluso a Ikuto.

Ninguno de nosotros se podía mover.

— Esto es muy fácil.

El empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Me sonrió y levanto una mano hacia mí.

— Ven a mi embrión.

Mi transformación se deshizo y un brillo blanco comenzó a salir de mi pecho.

Comencé a sentirme mareada y vi como un huevo blanco y muy brillante, tanto que hasta no podía mantener bien los ojos abiertos, comenzó a salir de mi interior.

Ikuto logro liberarse de los huevos x que lo atrapaban y ataco al chico.

El perdió la concentración y el huevo volvió rápidamente adentró de mi.

Los huevos x nos liberaron, yo caí al suelo y los chicos aprovecharon para hacer cambio de personalidad y atacar, excepto Rima que vino corriendo hacia mí.

— Amu ¿estás bien?

Me senté.

— Sí, estoy bien.

El chico estaba acorralado.

— No me parece justo, son muchos contra uno.

Sonrió.

— No tendré más opción.

Los huevos lo rodearon y cuando se dispersaron él había desaparecido. Igual que lo que paso en el parque.

— Ran.

La llame.

— Pero Amu aun estas débil.

— Pero tengo que purificar los huevos.

Hice cambio de personalidad con Ran y sane a los huevos x.

Me sentí más débil de lo normal, estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero Ikuto me ayudo.

Los chicos se juntaron alrededor de nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien Amu-chan?

Pregunto Tadase-kun.

— S-si

Conteste.

— Entonces el embrión esta dentro de Amu-chi.

Dijo Yaya.

— Parece que sí.

Dijo Nagihiko.

Todos guardamos silencio por un momento.

— Amu-chan, creo que deberías volver a casa, aun te ves algo cansada.

Dijo Nagihiko.

Asentí.

— Yo te llevare.

Me dijo Ikuto.

— Claro, de esa manera Amu-chi llegara segura.

Se burlo Yaya.

— ¡Yaya!

Me enoje.

— Vaya Amu no lo negó.

Dijo Rima.

Me sonroje.

— ¿Acaso hay algo entere ustedes?

Pregunto Yaya burlona.

— amm… bueno…

Ikuto apareció detrás de mí.

— Sí, Amu es mi novia.

Me sonroje por completo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Rima y Yaya me miraron con una gran sonrisa.

— Será mejor que me vaya mis padres me están esperando.

Dije mientras cambiando de tema.

— Trata de evitarlo cambiando el tema— dijo Miki.

— Nunca honesta con sus sentimientos.

Acuso Dia

— Esa es nuestra Amu-chan.

Dijo Ran.

— ¡Chicas!

Me enoje, se rieron y se fueron volando.

— Nos vemos.

Me despedí de los demás e Ikuto y yo caminamos hacia mi casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Llegamos a mi casa.

— Adiós.

Me despedí de Ikuto.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para entrar a la casa cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo.

— Que fría, acaso no me darás un beso de buenas noches.

Dijo Ikuto pícaro.

Me sonroje.

— ¿B-beso?

El sonrió.

— Sí, beso.

Me puse roja.

Ikuto es mi novio ahora es normal hacer ese tipo de cosas pero… eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Ikuto acerco su cara a la mía, e instintivamente yo hice lo mismo. Cuando me acerque más a su cara cerré los ojos.

Sentí como nuestros labio rozaron.

Ikuto me tomo de la cintura y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo.

El beso cambio de dulce a uno con más… ¿emoción?

Instintivamente rodee el cuello de Ikuto con mis brazos.

El beso fue largo; hasta que al fin poco a poco Ikuto y yo nos fuimos separando.

— Eres una pervertida, Amu.

Susurro Ikuto en mi oído.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Grite molesta.

— Buenas noches.

Se despidió, hizo cambio de personalidad y se fue rápidamente.

Me sonroje al mismo tiempo que me enoje.

— Pero que el pasa, aquí el único pervertido es el.

Murmure entrando a la casa.

Las chicas solo rieron.

— Ya llegue.

Dije cerrando la puerta.

— Hinamori Amu.

Escuche mi voz y vi que provenía de mi madre que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mi padre estaba alado de ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Que mal.

— Amm… no.

Eso solo hizo que se enfadara.

— son las 10:00 pm

¿Tan tarde?

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

— Amm… estaba con Rima y los demás.

En parte eso es cierto.

— ¿Te fuiste con ella saliendo de la escuela?

— Si.

Me miro.

— Entonces porque cuando fui al supermercado, la vi a ella con Nagihiko.

— A… bueno… es que…

— ¿Qué?

— Amu-chan… — dijo mi padre llorando— ¿no te habrás ido con tu novio verdad?

Me puse completamente roja al recordar a Ikuto y lo que paso.

Mi madre lo noto.

— ¿Y bien?

No podía mentirle, no quería mentirle y más después de que le mentí cuando Ikuto se estaba quedando en mí cuarto.

— Estaba… con Ikuto.

Me sonroje.

— ¿Ikuto-kun?

Dijo mi madre asombrada.

— ¡¿Ikuto?! ¡¿Quién es Ikuto?!

Pregunto mi padre asustado.

— Es… es… mi… mi novio.

Me sonroje completamente.

— ¡¿Novio?!

Dijeron mis padres sorprendidos.

Mi padre cayó al suelo y mi madre me miro aun sorprendida.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que son novios?

Pregunto.

— Desde hoy.

Mi madre sonrió.

— Está bien Amu-chan me alegro— me sonrió; pero después se puso seria— aunque para la próxima vez será mejor que al menos me llames para decirme que saldrás con él.

Me sorprendí. Mi mamá es muy comprensiva, más de lo que pensaba.

Sonreí.

— Si.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?

— Está bien papá después de todo Amu ya está en edad, además Ikuto-kun es un buen chico.

Mi padre siguió llorando y yo me subí a mi habitación para dormir.

Mañana era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Me dormí tranquila y tratando de no pensar en el asunto de Ikuto o el embrión, estoy segura de que si dejo volar mis pensamientos al final no podría dormir.

Me desperté en la mañana, las charas aun seguían dormidas así que me cambie de ropa y baje sola.

— Buenos días.

Me saludo mi mamá.

— Buenos días.

Le conteste.

Ella ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

Mi papá y Ami ya estaba sentados en la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer, mi padre parecía molesto y no me dirigía la palabra.

Supongo que aun le afecta lo de Ikuto.

— Amu, sobre el asuntó de Ikuto.

Me sorprendí.

— ¿Si mamá?

— Me gustaría que invitarías a Ikuto mañana a cenar.

¿Qué? ¿Invitar a Ikuto a cenar a mi casa?

— Ha… bueno…

Me miro dulcemente.

No pude resistir esa mirada.

— Está bien.

No tuve más opción.

Después de desayunar subí a mi cuarto.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a pensar.

— ¿Cómo se supone que le diré si ni siquiera se su número?

— ¿Por qué no vas a su casa?

Pregunto Ran.

— No sé donde vive.

— Y si le llamas a Utau para que le diga, después de todo viven en la misma casa-desu.

Comento Suu.

— No creo que sea una buena idea.

Conteste.

— Entonces dile a Yoru que le diga.

Dijo Miki.

— Pero no tengo ni idea de donde podría estar Yoru.

Le conteste.

Estuvimos pensando pero no se nos ocurría nada.

— Haaa, no sé cómo decirle a Ikuto.

Comente ya cansada de pensar.

— ¿Decirme que?

Escuche una voz y voltee rápidamente.

Ikuto estaba en mi balcón muy relajado.

— Ikuto.

— Hola.

Me saludo y se acerco a mí. Se sentó en la cama, alado mío.

Me miro esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo hace unos segundos.

— Amm… bueno… Ikuto… mi mamá se entero de que tu eres mi…— me sonroje e Ikuto solo rio— mi novio, así que quiere que vengas mañana a cenar ¿puedes?

Le pregunte.

Ikuto abrió más los ojos y después sonrió.

— No lo sé… ¿te gustaría que viniera?

Acerco su cara a la mía.

Me sonroje.

— C-como quieras.

— Vendré si me lo pides dulcemente.

Ikuto me miro coqueteando y yo me sonroje más de lo que estaba

— Amm… ¿T-te g-gustaría venir a cenar hoy a mi casa?

Ikuto se rio y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

— Por supuesto, y ¿A qué horas?

— A-a las 8:00 pm.

Acerco mi cara a la suya.

— Está bien aquí estaré.

Me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Me sonroje.

Me soltó, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón.

— Nos vemos después.

Se despidió.

— Nos vemos

Me despedí aun un poco sonrojada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Me desperté en la mañana algo tarde. No pude dormir muy bien toda la noche porque estaba nerviosa porque hoy Ikuto vendrá a cenar a mi casa. Aun así intente llevar el día lo más normal posible. Desayune, recogí mi cuarto y luego fui a hacer las compras para la cena. El resto de la tarde hice la tarea mientras Ami tomo a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia para ponerles distintos vestidos y jugar con ellas.

Después de un rato aparecieron por la puerta volando apuradas.

— Ha, — suspiro Ran— al fin nos libramos de Ami-chan.

— Eso fue un insulto a mi sentido artístico.

Sollozo Miki.

— Yengo hambre-desu.

Dijo Suu mientras le gruñía el estomago.

— Tranquila, ya casi es la hora de cenar.

Dijo Dia.

Es verdad tengo que arreglarme. Ikuto vendrá a cenar.

Me levante de mi silla y me fui al armario para buscar que ponerme.

Batalle pero al fine encontré algo que podría usar.

(N.A. Vi una ropa muy linda pero no sé como describirla así que les dejo el link de la imagen . )

Ya lista me fije en la hora y faltaban 10 minutos para las 8.

— Uff, justo a tiempo.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en el sillón alado de Ami.

No puse atención en lo que veía porque me puse a pensar.

Me sentí nerviosa al imaginar a Ikuto cenando en mi casa y con mi familia.

Sonó el timbre y me puse aun más nerviosa.

— ¡Y-yo abro!

Me levante del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí vi a Ikuto.

Traía unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y una chamarra azul

Se veía relajado.

— Hola.

Me saludo con una sonrisa.

— H-hola.

¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?

— P-pasa.

El me sonrió y entro.

— ¿Dónde está Yoru?

Pregunto Ran a Ikuto.

— Aquí estoy-nya.

Dijo Yoru, que salió de detrás de Ikuto.

— ¡Gatito!

Grito Ami desde el sofá y fue corriendo para atrapar a Yoru y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ikuto-kun.

Mi mamá salió de la cocina.

— Buenas noches.

Saludo Ikuto.

Cuando estaba frente a mi mamá se comporta muy educado, completamente distinto de cuando está conmigo.

— Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a cenar con nosotros— sonrió — la cena ya esta lista, y… Amu ¿podrías poner los platos?

— Si.

Fui a sacar los platos y vi como Ikuto me siguió.

— Te ayudo.

— N-no hace falta puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Me sonrió

— Está bien, me gusta ayudarte.

Me sonroje.

Ya estaba listo solo faltaba una cosa…

— Ami ¿Podrías ir a decirle a papá que baje a cenar?

Dijo mi mamá.

— ¡Sí!

Ami corrió hacia arriba aventando a Yoru por los aires.

(N.A. no sé qué edad tiene Ami pero aun así en mi fic sigue siendo una niña con muchas energías)

Mi papá no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día, parecía que no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que Ikuto se quedara a cenar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, e Ikuto se sentó alado mío.

En unos segundo bajo Ami y mi papá detrás de ella. Esperaba ver a mi papá deprimido o llorando pero se veía serio y relajado.

— Buenas noches.

Saludo a Ikuto

— Buenas noches.

Dijo Ikuto, serio y educado.

Mi papá se sentó enfrente de nosotros, alado de mi madre y Ami se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

Comenzamos a cenar y todo iba bien.

— Ikuto-kun ¿en qué escuela estudias?

— En el Conservatorio Momogaoka.

(N.A. por si no lo conocen es la escuela en la que estudian los personajes de Nodame Cantábile. Es una escuela de música)

— Así que estudias música.

Ikuto asintió.

— ¿Y qué instrumento tocas?

— El violín.

Mi mamá sonrió.

— Sería estupendo que algún día pudiera escucharte tocar.

— Si.

Respondió Ikuto sonriente.

Mi papá seguía serio.

Qué raro posiblemente este aguantando sus sentimientos.

— Por cierto nunca te pregunta pero, Ikuto-kun ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 19.

Mi madre abrió un poco lo ojos. Vi como mi padre se estremeció. Después de todo si se estaba conteniendo.

— Ikuto-san.

Mi papá hablo por primera vez.

Me sentí nerviosa.

— Será mejor que cuides bien de mi Amu-chan.

Mi papá comenzó a llorar.

— ¡P-papá! — me queje.

— Si no la cuidas bien, te le las veras conmigo.

Dijo mi padre en reto.

¡Qué vergonzoso!

Mi mamá y Ami solo se reían.

— Está bien, señor, no se preocupe — Ikuto sonrió — cuidare muy bien de Amu.

Me sonroje

Mi papá tosió un poco avergonzado y se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

El resto de la cena paso muy bien, e incluso me impresioné de cómo Ikuto encajaba tan bien en la plática extraña de mi familia.

Parecía que se la pasaba bien.

Después de cenar Ikuto y yo subimos a mi cuarto.

— Ha — suspire— que cansada estoy.

Me senté en el suelo alado de mi cama e Ikuto se sentó alado mío.

— Tu familia es muy divertida.

— Más bien vergonzosa.

Se rio.

— Aun así se quieren y se apoyan entre sí.

El vio al techo con una mira perdida.

— Pero la familia de Ikuto también se lleva bien, después de todo tu padre regreso

¿No?

Suspiro.

— Es verdad pero, aun así no estamos todos juntos, mis padres trabajan, Utau en ocasiones está ocupada con los ensayos e incluso yo a veces estoy muy ocupado, así que no todos los días nos sentamos juntos a comer.

Vi a Ikuto y me sentí un poco triste por él.

— Bueno… pues… — me sonroje—si te sientes solo… puedes venir a mi casa y…

Lo mire y vi como su cara se aproximaba a la mía.

— ¿I-Ikuto?

Se acerco más y me susurro.

— Tengo mucha suerte de tener una novia tan linda y comprensiva como tú.

Me sonroje demasiado.

— ¿P-pero que estás diciendo?— desvié la mirada— tu… tú también eres… muy… amable y comprensivo conmigo.

— Si, es verdad.

Voltee a verlo, su cara está más cerca, tanto que podía sentir su reparación.

— Ikuto

Susurré.

Se acerco más y más hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Juntamos mas nuestros labios e Ikuto me tomo de la cintura y me pego a él, yo le rodee el cuello con los brazos.

— ¡Amu traje galletas que…!

Nos separamos rápidamente.

Mi padre estaba parado en la puerta, con unas galletas en las manos.

— ¡P-papá!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Mi cara se puso completamente roja.

Mi padre estaba parado frente a nosotros con los ojos completamente abiertos.

¡Nos había visto! ¡Nos vio a mí e Ikuto BESANDONOS!

— A-Amu-chan…

Nadie hablo. El silencio era demasiado incomodo hasta que apareció mi madre.

— Papá ¿ya le entregaste las galletas a los chicos?

Mi papá se volvió hacia mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— A-Amu-chan… mi Amu-chan…

Ella se quedo con cara de duda, después volteo a vernos. Suspiro tomo las galletas que tenía mi papá y me las dio.

— Disfrútenlas.

Tomo a papá del brazo -que no paraba de llorar- y salió de la habitación.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

— Ha, eso fue aterrador.

— Y terrible.

Murmuro Ikuto cerca de mi oído.

— Interrumpieron nuestro beso.

— ¡Tonto!

Se rio.

— Será mejor que me vaya.

Asentí

— Te acompaño a la puerta.

Me pare.

Juntos bajamos las escalares, gracias al cielo mis papás no estaban en la sala.

— Nos vemos.

Me dijo Ikuto.

— Nos vemos.

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonroje.

Solo sonrió y empezó a caminar.

Cerré la puerta.

— ¡Amu-chan!

Me voltee y mi papa estaba detrás de mi llorando.

— Amu ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que tu padre no pare de llorar?

Me pregunto mi mamá que estaba alado de mi padre.

— Amm… bueno… es que entro en el cuarto sin tocar y… nos vio a Ikuto y a mí…

— ¡Besándose!

Concluyo mi padre llorando.

Mi madre se sorprendió.

Después se rio.

— Buenos cariño es tu culpa por no tocar antes.

— ¡Pero mamá Amu… mi Amu!

Ella me sonrió.

— Amu puedes irte a dormir, yo me encargare de tranquilizar a tu padre.

Me giño un ojo. Le sonreí y subí las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto.

— Tienes suerte de tener una mamá tan comprensiva— dijo Ran.

— Es una muy buena mamá-desu— dijo Suu.

— Será mejor que a la próxima cierres el cuarto con llave— me advirtió Miki.

Suspire.

Me di una ducha, me puse el pijama y me fui a acostar. Me sentí tan tranquila y relajada que me dormí rápidamente.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano.

— Definitivamente hoy es un día muy especial.

Dijo Ran.

— Cosas extraordinarias podrían pasar-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Después de todo Amu-chan se levanto temprano.

— ¡Chicas!

Les dije enojada y las empecé a perseguir. Después de eso me arregle para ir a la escuela, baje a desayunar.

Mi padre tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y en cuanto me vio comenzó de nuevo.

Después de desayunar agarre mi mochila y salí de la casa.

— ¿Te pasa algo Dia? Estas muy callada.

Le pregunte.

— Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Mal presentimiento? — pregunto Ran.

— Siguió creyendo que este es un buen día— dijo Miki.

— El sol brilla y los pájaros cantan-desu.

— Si, Dia anímate.

Le sonreí.

Ella se quedo callada.

— Seguí caminando tranquilamente.

Hubo un accidente por el camino que siempre tomaba a la escuela por lo que tuve que tomar el camino largo.

— Ha, que mal si no me apuro llegare tarde.

Comencé a correr.

De repente Dia se detuvo.

— ¡Amu-chan! Siento una fuerte presencia.

— ¿Qué?

Me voltee a ella.

Sentí una brisa fuerte que vino de detrás de mí.

Me voltee y me sorprendí.

— ¡Tú!

— Hola.

Era otra vez ese chico.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Que no es obvio — me apunto— vengo por el embrión.

— Miki— le llame.

— Mi corazón ¡abrir!, cambio de personalidad ¡Amuleto Spade!

Me transforme.

— Es inútil.

Se burlo.

Intente atacarlo pero lo esquivo.

— Eres demasiado lenta.

Me ataco pero igual lo esquive.

— Lo mismo digo.

El solo me sonrió.

Se dirigió otra vez hacia mí y me ataco pero esta vez si me alcanzo y me raspo el brazo.

Caí al suelo.

Se acerco a mí caminando lentamente.

— lo vez te lo dije.

Me miro fríamente.

Agache la cabeza y me enoje.

Me levante rápidamente y lance un ataque hacia él.

(N/A. no soy buena con los nombres de ataques así que lo dejare a su imaginación)

— Un nuevo ataque.

Dijo Miki desde dentro de mí.

Lo tome desprevenido y le dio.

— Es tu oportunidad Amu-chan— me grito Ran.

Lo ataque de nuevo.

Cayó al suelo.

Un brillo salió de él y perdió su transformación.

— Lo logre.

Un pequeño chara salió, cabello negro, ojos negros, camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalón rojo.

El chico en el suelo traía el uniforme de mi segundaria, pantalón blanco y saco blanco. Levanto su cara y pude identificarlo.

— ¡¿Sakai-kun?!—Me sorprendí—no puede ser posible.

Se levanto de suelo.

— Sí, sí lo es hinamori-san.

Me miro fríamente.

— P-pero creí que eras mi amigo.

Dije triste.

— Y lo soy.

— Pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me atacas?

— Porque necesito el embrión.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para salvar a mi madre — se puso triste— que está en el hospital.

Levantó la cabeza.

— Kuro.

Llamo a su chara.

— Si.

Le contesto.

Hicieron cambio de personalidad.

— Lo siento Amu.

Se dirigió hacia mí y me ataco. Por la sorpresa no puede evitarlo y me hirió.

Caí al suelo y peri la transformación. Intente levantarme con todas mis fuerzas pero solo pude sentarme.

Sakai-kun se arrodillo enfrente de mí. Puso su mano hacia mí y como la última vez comenzó a salir un brillo de dentro de mí. No me podía mover.

Un huevo blanco y muy brilloso empezó a salir de mi interior, salió completamente y él lo tomo con sus manos.

— ¡Al fin! Tengo el embrión.

Sonrió.

Comencé a ver borroso.

— ¡Amu-chan!

Pude escuchar cómo me gritaban las chicas.

No puede resistir más caí al suelo y termine por cerrar los ojos por completo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo de madera y a Nagihiko mirándome.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Lo llame débilmente.

— Estas en mi casa.

Me contesto preocupado.

— Tus charas vinieron a la escuela y me dijeron lo que paso, después de eso inmediatamente fui a recogerte.

— Perdón, el término por robarme el embrión.

— No tienes que disculparte Amu-chan, no es tu culpa, el era demasiado fuerte.

Me sonrió.

Intente levantarme pero en cuanto levante un poco la cabeza me sentí muy mareada.

— Será mejor que te quedes acostada, al parecer tu cuerpo está muy débil— puso cara triste— creo que el que hayan sacado al embrión de tu cuerpo es algo malo para ti.

¿Eso significa que tendré que recuperarlo? Pero si el ya lo utilizo ¿Me quedare así para siempre?

— ¿Y mis charas?

— Están en sus huevos— me contesto — supongo que a ellas también les afecta.

Me entristecí.

— No te preocupes Amu-chan ya verás que todo se arreglara.

Me sonrió de nuevo.

— Me pregunto si Sakai-kun ya utilizo el embrión.

— No lo sé, hoy no fue a la escuela— me sonrió— pero Hotori-kun dijo que después de clases se pararía por el hospital.

Nagihiko tenía cosas que hacer así que me quede sola en la habitación con mis charas. Seguí acostada por unas cuantas horas pues aun me sentía muy débil.

Cuando vi por la ventana que había anochecido Nagihiko entro a la habitación junto con Tadase, Rima y Yaya.

— Amu-chi.

Me saludo Yaya.

— Hola chicos.

Los salude.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me pregunto Rima.

— Bien.

— Mentira— me dijo ella con cara molesta— si estuvieras bien estuvieras parada.

Me escurrió una gotita en la cabeza.

— Bueno… — me reí sin ganas.

Kusukusu se rio.

— Pase por el hospital y parece que Sakai-kun aun no ha utilizado el embrión — dijo Tadase— su madre sigue grave.

¿Por qué aun no lo ha utilizado?

— Entonces aun tenemos posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Dijo Nagihiko.

— Si.

Asintió Tadase.

— Bien entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vallamos por el embrión!

Grito Yaya emocionada.

— Si.

Dijeron todos al un ismo.

— Gracias, chicos.

Les agradecí.

— No hay de qué.

Dijo Yaya.

— Después de todo eres nuestra amiga.

Dijo Rima.

Les sonreí.

Nagihiko me miro.

— Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Asentí.

Nagihiko me cargo en brazos y claro no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Nagihiko les mintió a mis padres diciéndoles que tenía fiebre. Ellos le agradecieron que me trajera a casa y dejaron que me llevar hasta mi habitación. Me acostó en mi cama.

— Será mejor que vaya con lo demás.

— Sí, gracias.

El asintió y se fue.

Me quede acostada e intente dormir pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en mi charas que estaban dentro de sus huevos, en el embrión y en Sakai-kun.

Sentí una brisa y voltee, la ventana estaba abierta e Ikuto estaba parado alado de mi cama.

— Ikuto.

Tenía la cara seria.

— El pequeño rey me conto lo que paso.

Me entristecí.

— Parece que la pequeña Amu está enferma.

Me enoje.

— No estoy enferma, solo me siento un poco débil.

Me sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si.

Me sonrió.

— Bien, entonces… levántate.

Abrí mas los ojos.

— Si es que solo estas un "poco" débil podrías pararte.

Gato tonto.

Intente levantarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero en cuanto me logre sentar en la cama sentí un mareo horrible y antes de caer Ikuto me tomo en brazos.

— Lo ves, estás muy débil.

Me sonroje.

— Tonto.

El se rio.

— No te preocupes Amu — me acostó en la cama y se puso arriba de mi poniendo su peso en sus manos para no aplastarme— yo me encargare de cuidarte.

Me dijo en forma seductora.

Me sonroje. El se rio.

Acerco su cara a la mía. Me sonroje e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Sentí un roce en la frente y los abrí.

Ikuto tenía su frente pagada a la mía.

— Parece que no tienes fiebre.

Me sonroje.

— Ya te lo había dicho ¡No estoy enferma!

El se rio.

— Entonces porque tienes la cara roja.

Me sonroje aun mas y eso solo hizo que él se riera mas.

Se separo de mí.

— Creo que será mejor que me dé un baño.

Intente levantarme pero no puede. Ikuto me ayudo a levantarme tomándome de la cintura.

— Ni siquiera puedes pararte, no hay otra opción— me miro pícaro— tendré que ayudarte a bañarte.

Me sonroje.

— Gato pervertido.

Me enoje.

— Puedo yo sola.

— ¿Segura?

Me sonroje.

— Si.

Me aleje de él y me fui agarrando de los muebles para llegar al baño, pero él me tomo de nuevo por la cintura.

— Al menos déjame ayudarte a llegar.

No tuve más remedio y acepte.

Llegue al baño.

— Desde aquí puedo sola.

Cerré la puerta e inmediatamente me senté en el suelo.

Difícilmente empecé a desvestirme y en cuanto lo logre me fui a la bañare. Me recosté y abrí la llave.

El hecho de que Ikuto este conmigo hace que me sienta más tranquila. Perece que dependo de él más de lo que pensaba.

No quise estar mucho en la bañera, así que termine lo más rápido que pude.

Salí del baño muy difícilmente, tome mi toalla y me la puse, camine unos cuantos pasos pero me dio un fuerte mareo y no pude evitar caer al suelo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Intente levantarme agarrándome de una repisa pero por accidente resbalo mi mano y tire varias cosas al suelo.

— ¡Amu! ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Ikuto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— I-Ikuto.

Le conteste débilmente.

Escuche como el intento abrir la puerta, aunque esta tenía seguro.

No se escucho nada durante unos segundos, hasta que escuche como alguien intento forzar la puerta y abrirla. Ikuto abrió la puerta y entro.

En cuento me vio en el suelo corrió hacia mí.

— Amu ¿Qué paso?

Me levanto la cabeza con su mano.

— Sentí un fuerte mareo y caí.

El suspiro.

Me cargo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama.

— No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos.

¿Sustos?

— ¿Te asuste?

Pregunte.

— Por supuesto — me miro serio— creí que…

No termino la frase.

— ¿Creíste que…?

— Nada, olvídalo.

Me enoje porque no termino la frase.

— De todos modos creo que deberías cambiarte— bajo su mirada— o terminaras pescando un refriado.

Me sonrió. Me sonroje completamente.

— Pervertido.

Se rio.

— Es tu culpa por ser tan linda.

Se acerco a mí.

Intente hacerme para atrás pero Ikuto me detuvo de la cintura

— si… tienes razón… debería cambiarme

Me hice a un lado y me levante de la cama pero volví a marearme aunque esta vez Ikuto me detuvo.

— Quizás debería ayudarte.

Me sonroje.

— No… yo puedo sola.

— Está bien— volvió a sonreír— pero yo buscare tu ropa.

Quería negarme, pero… tal vez no era tan mala idea pues muy difícilmente podía estar en pie, ¿Cómo podría andar por la habitación buscando que ponerme?

— Está bien— dije rendida— pero yo buscare mi ropa interior.

Ikuto no se quejo.

Aun así me llevo hasta delante del cajón tomándome de la cintura.

— Ikuto al menos cierra los ojos.

Los cerró.

Saque mi ropa.

— Date la vuelta ¡Y que no se te ocurra espiar!

Le advertí.

Solo se rio.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Después Ikuto busco algo que ponerme entre mis cajones.

Me dio una blusa blanca de tirantes y un short celeste.

— ¿Esto está bien?

Me dijo dándome la espalda.

— Si.

Agarre la ropa y me la puse. En cuanto termine quise volver la mas rápido a la cama. Corrí a acostarme y suspire.

— Amu ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto Ikuto preocupado.

No quería mentirle diciendo que me sentía bien así que simplemente no conteste.

Se acerco poco a poco a mí y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— Amu deberías comer algo— se puso serio— te veo muy pálida.

— No tengo hambre.

Si tenía un poco pero prefería dormir y descansar.

— Necesitas energías.

Se levanto y dirigió a la venta.

Me quede atónita, Ikuto siempre que me negaba seguía insistiendo pero esta vez simplemente me ignoro.

Me enoje. Pero que se cree ese gato pervertido.

No hizo cambio de personalidad ¿Dónde estará Yoru? El normalmente siempre está con Ikuto.

Pasaron unos minutos e Ikuto apareció en la habitación entrando por la venta, con una bolsa en la mano.

Se sentó en la cama y saco de la bolsa taiyaki.

— ¿Taiyaki?

Me sonrió.

— Es de chocolate.

Sonreí.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Lo tomo con la mano y lo acerco a mí.

— Amu di a~

Me sonroje.

— No hace falta puedo comer yo sola.

— Pero estas débil.

Me enoje

— ¡Puedo comer sola!

Ikuto me miro serio.

— Si no dejas que te dé de comer— se acerco a mi— tendré que bajar y decirle a tu mamá que me ayude a convencerte.

— No puedes bajar te verá mi padre.

El aun no se recupera por completo por lo del incidente de la vez pasada.

Me sonrió.

— Entonces come

Me enoje. Ikuto tonto.

Me sonroje.

— E-está bien.

Me senté en la cama.

Abrí la boca.

— Abre más grande.

Me miro pícaro.

Me sonroje aun más. Abrí más la boca.

Ikuto introdujo el taiyaki. Lo mordí y él sonrió.

— Ves, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Me sonroje.

— Tonto.

Se rio.

Ikuto siguió dándome de comer en la boca y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Me comí solo 1 pues no tenía mucha hambre.

— Está bien es suficiente — me acosté y tape con la colcha— ahora quiero dormir.

— Bien.

Vaya que extraño acepto muy rápido.

Sentí como la colcha se levantaba detrás de mí e Ikuto entro en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Me acuesto a dormir.

Me contesto muy serio.

— ¿Y porque en mi cama? Pervertido

Me abrazo por detrás y me pego a su cuerpo.

— Estas enferma y tengo que cuidarte.

Me sonroje.

— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy enferma.

Me enoje.

— De todos modos— me pego mas a él— tengo que cuidarte.

Me sonroje. Bueno no es que no quiero que se quede es solo… que es vergonzoso.

— Haz lo que quieras pero suéltame.

Intente liberarme de él pero no puede.

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que quiera abrazar a mi novia?

— Bueno…

Ag Ikuto tonto.

Me sentía muy cansada como para pelear con Ikuto así que… por esta vez se lo pasaría.

— Buenas noches.

Me susurro en el oído

— B-buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos aun con la cara roja.

Aun con Ikuto ahí no puede evitar dormirme rápidamente, aun me sentía muy débil.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Abrí los ojos. Por la luz que entra por la ventada me di cuenta de que ya era de día. Bostece y me gire cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí otra vez sintiendo algo extraño.

— Buenos días Amu.

Me saludo Ikuto enfrente de mí rodeándome con sus brazos.

— I-Ikuto ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Hizo cara de ofendido.

— ¿Qué? ya se te olvido que dormimos juntos.

Me pego a él y me sonroje.

Empecé a recordar y el tenía razón.

— N-no tenías porque quedarte toda la noche.

Le conteste.

Me sonrió.

— No me importa si tenía o no que quedarme — me hablo pícaro— lo hago porque quiero.

Me sonroje.

— Mis padres pudieron entrar a la habitación.

El sonrió.

— Tus padres salieron con tu hermana.

— ¿He? ¿A dónde?

— No lo sé.

Se limito a contestar.

Me miro intensamente.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— me pregunto.

— Me siento igual que ayer.

Ikuto suspiro.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que no estás pensando bien.

Me enoje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno… es que ayer antes de dormite— me miro la ropa— no te pusiste tu pijama.

¿He? Me mire. Tenía razón me acosté con la ropa que me puse ayer

— N-no es que no piense bien es solo que…

Me miro esperando la respuesta.

— Es solo que me sentía muy mal como para pararme de nuevo y cambiarme.

— Si es que ayer te sentías tan mal y hoy te sientes igual que ayer… eso significa que estas muy débil y necesitas que te cuiden.

Me pego más a él.

Me sonroje.

Me zafe de su agarre y con todas mis fuerzas me pare.

— Lo ves no estoy tan débil como…

De repente sentí un dolor terrible en el pecho. El dolor era tan fuerte que termine cayendo al suelo aunque Ikuto me atrapo antes de que eso pasara.

— Amu.

Me llamo preocupado.

Seguí sintiendo ese dolor.

— E-estoy b-bien.

Dije muy débilmente.

— No estás para nada bien.

Se escucho como sonaba el timbre.

—T-tengo q-que ir a abrir.

Me costaba mucho hablar.

— No hace falta.

Me dijo Ikuto sentándome a la fuerza en la cama.

— Iré yo.

Después de esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Seguí sintiendo el dolor así que me acosté en la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos e Ikuto subió las escaleras con los guardianes.

— Chicos.

Me sorprendí.

— ¿Estás bien Amu-chi?

Me pregunto Yaya acercándose a mí.

El dolor no desaparecía.

— C-creo que no

Nagihiko se acerco a mí. Traía algo en las manos pero no puede ver que era.

— Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para recuperar el embrión pero…— me mostro lo que tenía en las manos— hubo un accidente y aunque conseguimos el embrión… este se rompió.

Un huevo roto y blanco estaba entre sus manos. Ya no tenía el resplandor que tenía antes.

¿El embrión se rompió? Pero… entonces Sakai-kun no lo uso.

— ¿Y qué paso con Sakai-kun?

Pregunte.

— Después de que el huevo se rompiera el escapo.

Me conto Rima triste.

— Lo sentimos Amu-chan.

Se disculpo Tadase-kun.

— Está bien después de todo hicieron lo que pudieron no los…

Sentí un fuerte dolor.

— ¿Amu?

Me llamo Rima

El huevo que se encontraba en las manos de Nagihiko comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Se preguntaba Nagihiko.

— El huevo… desapareció

Dijo Kiseki.

Sentí una muy fuerte presión para después no sentir nada.

— ¿Amu-chan?

Pregunto Rima asustada a su amiga que se encontraba desmayada en la cama

(N.A. ya que amu se desmayo dejare de contar la historia del punto de vista de ella. Lo hare como una narración)

— ¿Es esto culpa de que el huevo desapareció?

Pregunto Nagihiko acercándose a Amu.

— Podría ser.

Dijo Tadase nervioso.

Ikuto camino hacia Amu y le toco la mejilla.

— ¡Amu!

Ella no contestaba.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Pregunto Yaya asustada.

— Quizás deberíamos ir a preguntarle al director.

Dijo Tadase.

— Es la única opción que nos queda.

Comento Nagihiko.

Los guardianes e Ikuto con Amu en brazos, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse con el director de la primaria Seiyo.

Legaron a la primaria y entraron al planetario suponiendo que ese sería el lugar donde él se podría encontrar. Y acertaron.

— Director.

Lo llamo Tadase.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto.

— Amu-chi se ha desmayado.

Dijo Yaya asustada.

El director se acerco a Ikuto y Amu.

— ¿Pero qué sucedió?

— Hubo un accidente y el embrión se rompió.

El director ya sabía sobre el hecho de que el embrión estaba dentro de Amu por lo que no se sorprendió.

El suspiro.

— ¿Y qué paso con sus charas?

Rima se las entrego.

— Así que volvieron a sus huevos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Pregunto Ikuto.

El director se volteo hacia él y lo miro serio.

— Supongo que en estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

— ¿Esperar?

Pregunto Tadase.

— Si — dijo el directo— esperar a que Amu con su propia fuerza, despierte.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

— ¿Con su propia fuerza?

Pregunto Ikuto.

— Si.

El director asintió.

— Pero ¿Qué significa eso?

Pregunto Yaya muy confundida.

— Que hay que confiar en Amu.

Concluyo el director con una sonrisa.

Los chicos salieron de la escuela nos muy satisfechos y se dirigieron a la casa de Nagihiko.

— Ya llame a la casa de los hinamori.

Decía este mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban los guardianes, Ikuto y Amu que estaba acostada.

— Les dije que Amu se quedara en mi casa.

Se sentó junto a los demás.

Se guardo silencio durante unos minutos.

— Ya es tarde deberíamos regresar a casa.

Decía Tadase levantándose del suelo.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Rima también se levanto.

— Nos vemos luego Nagihiko.

Decía Yaya.

— Si.

Los 3 guardianes salieron de la habitación y Nagihiko fue a acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Mientras tanto Ikuto se encontraba en la habitación a solas con la aun inconsciente Amu.

Se acerco a ella y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

— Amu.

Susurro su nombre para después acercar su cara a la de ella y depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

— Por favor despierta pronto.

Murmuro para sí mismo.

Se levanto del suelo y salió por la ventana.

Nagihiko entro en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Ikuto había desparecido

Suspiro y camino hacia Amu.

Le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches, Amu.

Nagihiko salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya para dormir.

En la habitación en donde se encontraba Amu reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad. Y así duro unas cuantas horas hasta que se escucho un ruido.

Un chico entro por la ventana y se acerco a Amu.

— Lo siento.

Se disculpo.

— Perdón por robarte el embrión y haberte lastimado, no importa que, siempre serás mi amiga Hinamori-san.

Se acerco a ella y tomo la mano.

— Perdón.

Se disculpo de nuevo.

Un resplandor empezó a aparecer, el cual provenía de pecho de Amu

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Se pregunto el chico.

El resplandor se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que un huevo blanco comenzó a aparecer.

— Imposible ¿El embrión?

El chico se quedo asombrado ante tal escena.

Según el recordaba el embrión se había roto.

— Entonces ¿Podre pedir mi deseo?

Se puso feliz pero la felicidad no le duro mucho.

— Pero si uso el embrión, Hinamori-san jamás volverá a abrir los ojos.

No sabía qué hacer el quería pedir su deseo pero no quería perder a su amiga.

Por el ruido Nagihiko corrió hacia la habitación y se sorprendió al ver tal escena.

El chico que se encontraba delante de Amu cerró los ojos por unos momentos para abrirlos de nuevo pero esta vez con una mirada de decidido.

— ¡Embrión!

Lo llamo.

— Deseo… ¡Deseo que vuelvas al cuerpo de Hinamori-san y jamás salgas de ahí!

Grito.

El embrión cumplió su deseo y volvió al cuerpo de Amu.

— Sakai-kun.

Murmuro Nagihiko aun atónito.

El resplandor desapareció.

Nagihiko encendió la luz y camino hacia Sakai-kun.

— Gracias.

Su reacción fue de sorpresa pero luego cambio a una de alivio y felicidad.

Amu comenzó a despertar.

(N.A. Aquí empiezo a narrar de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Amu)

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue las caras de Nagihiko y Sakai-kun felices.

— Amu-chan.

Me llamo Nagihiko alegre.

— ¿Qué paso?

Dije sentándome.

— Perdón — se disculpo Sakai-kun— perdón por lo que paso.

Le sonreí.

— No te preocupes, jamás me moleste conitgo.

Me miro feliz.

— Gracias Hinamori-san.

Se escucho algo extraño y volteamos a ver que era.

Mis huevos se estaban abriendo. Salieron Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.

— ¡Chicas!

Me alegre.

— Amu-chan.

Dijeron las cuatro para después venir hacia mí y darme un abrazo.

— Me alegro de que volvieran.

Les dije.

— Munca te dejaremos Amu-chan.

Dijo Ran brincando.

— Siempre estaremos contigo.

Dijo Miki sonriendo.

— Juntas por siempre-desu.

Comento Suu.

— Después de todo nosotras somos tú supuesto yo.

Concluyo Día.

— Me alegro de que todo al fin se haya solucionado.

Dijo Temari.

— Es verdad, tengo que decirles a los demás que has despertado.

Dijo Nagihiko saliendo de la habitación.

— Hinamori-san.

Me llamo Sakai-kun en cuando Nagihiko salió de la habitación.

— ¿Sí?

Me voltee hacia él.

— Me gustas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Me quede paralizada.

— Me has gustado desde hace tiempo.

Se sonrojo.

— Se que no merezco que me gustes después de lo que te hice pero…— me miro decidido— no puedo evitarlo.

Me sonrió.

— Yo…

No sabía que decirle.

Tomo mi mano.

— Hinamori-san ¿Serias mi novia?

Estaba impactada.

— A bueno… yo… lo sien…

— Lo siente pero desafortunadamente para ti, ella es mi novia.

Ikuto apareció detrás de mí.

Me jalo de la cintura y me levanto haciendo que Sakai-kun soltara mi mano.

— Ikuto.

Sakai-kun se quedo sorprendido.

Se levanto del suelo y miro serio a Ikuto. Después me miro a mí.

— ¿Rs eso cierto Hinamori-san?

Me pregunto.

Me sonroje.

— S-si

En cuanto le conteste vi como sus ojos se ponían tristes.

— Lo siento.

Me disculpe con él.

— No importa después de todo eso no significa que deba rendirme.

Miro frio a Ikuto.

— No me rendiré, conquistare a Hinamori-san. Definitivamente.

Ikuto también lo miro frio.

— Ya veremos.

Nagihiko entro a la habitación.

— Ya le avise a los demás y vienen en camino.

En cuanto vio la escena se quedo asombrado.

— ¿Ikuto? ¿Sakai-kun? ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se relajaron.

— Nada Nagihiko-kun.

Dijo Sakai-kun con una sonrisa.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Camino hacia la puerta.

— Adiós Hinamori-san, te veo mañana en clase.

Se fue.

Ikuto suspiro y me soltó.

Nagihiko aun parecía confundido.

— Iré por algo de beber, debes estar sedienta.

Me dijo.

— Sí, gracias.

Salió de la habitación.

Mire a Ikuto y estaba muy serio.

Nos sentamos en el suelo.

Guardamos silencio por uno segundos.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Le pregunte.

— Nada.

Dijo muy serio.

— Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Me miro.

— ¿Qué hacías a solas con él?

Se veía algo enojado.

— Nada en especial.

Se me acerco.

— Es solo que me molesta-

— ¿Molesta?

Me agarro de la espalda y me pego más a él. Nuestras caras estaban a unos cuantos centímetros.

— Amu, recuerda que eres solo mía.

Se me acerco un poco más.

Me sonrió pícaro.

— Y yo soy todo tuyo.

Junto nuestros labios.

Abrí los ojos de golpe pero los cerré poco a poco y le correspondí el beso.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo bese.

El beso se hizo un poco más apasionado pero finalmente tuvimos que parar para tomar aire.

Ikuto tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Te amo

Susurro.

Me sonroje.

— Yo también te amo.

Nagihiko entro en la habitación con las bebidas y me separe de Ikuto lo más rápido que pude.

Bebí la mía y también la de Ikuto.

— Rstabas muy sedienta ¿verdad?

Me dijo Nagihiko.

Me reí.

— Bueno, solo un poco.

Los demás entraron por la puerta.

— ¡Amu-chi!

Yaya corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

— Me alegra mucho que ya estás bien.

Me soltó.

— Gracias Yaya.

— Nos hiciste preocupar mucho.

Decía Rima.

— Perdón

Me sonrió y yo a ella.

Nagihiko nos conto a todo lo que paso cuando yo estaba dormida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el embrión se quedara dentro de Amu-chan para siempre?

Pregunto Tadase-kun.

— Sí

Nos quedamos callados por un momento.

— Eso es genial, así no habrá peligro de nuevo.

Dijo Yaya feliz.

— Pero… si el embrión no aparecerá jamás no podrán pedir sus deseos.

Dije algo triste.

— Eso no importa —Me dijo Tadase-kun con una sonrisa— lo que importa es que Amu-chan está bien.

Sonreí.

— Esas no son las palabras de un rey.

Lo regaño Kiseki.

— Deja de ser tan fastidioso.

Se burlo Ran.

— Como te atreves a decirle fastidioso a tu rey plebeya.

— Eres más bien el rey de los narcisistas.

Lo acuso Miki.

Todos nos reímos, mientras que Kiseki estaba muy molesto.

Ya se había hecho de día.

— Deberías volver a casa Amu.

Me dijo Nagihiko.

— Si.

Me levante del suelo.

— Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

Dijo Rima.

Todos se levantaron.

Nagihiko nos acompaño a la puerta y de ahí todos nos despedimos.

Ikuto me acompaño a mi casa.

— Al fin se acabo todo este problema.

Suspire.

Llegamos a mi casa.

— Adiós.

Me despedí Ikuto.

— Nos vemos luego.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entre a la casa.

— Ya llegue.

— Bienvenida

Me dijo mi mamá desde la cocina.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Me pregunto.

— Sí, tengo hambre.

No he comido correctamente desde hace tiempo. La comida sabia deliciosa y me sentí muy tranquila. Espero que esta tranquilidad dure por mucho tiempo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La tarde fue normal y tranquila.

Me fui a casa de Rima para pedirle los apuntes de la escuela. Después de copiarlos hice la tarea, cene, me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y arregle para ir a la escuela.

— Me pregunto si ya no tendremos más enemigos.

Dijo Ran mientras caminábamos.

— No lo sé pero espero que no.

Le conteste.

— Si es que un nuevo enemigo apareciera los nuevos guardianes se encargaran.

Dijo Miki.

— Es su trabajo después de todo-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Al fin podremos descansar.

Suspire.

Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo. Me tope a mis amigos y los salude.

Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar.

— Buenos días.

Me saludo Rima.

— Buenos días.

Le conteste.

— Buenos días Hinamori-san.

Me saludo Sakai-kun.

— B-buenos días.

En cuanto lo vi recordé su confesión de ayer y me sentí algo nerviosa.

— Buenos días Mashiro-san.

Saludo a Rima.

Ella lo vio con hostilidad. Lo ignoro y se fue a su asiento.

— Creo que me odia aun más.

Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Yo me reí.

— Hinamori-san— se me acerco un poco— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo después de clases por un helado?

Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje.

— Si.

Le dije.

El sonrió.

— Bien.

Se fue a su asiento.

— ¿Está bien eso Amu-chan?

Me pregunto Ran.

— Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Le dije algo confundida.

— Bueno… es obvio que Sakai-kun busca algo más que solo amistad.

Dijo Miki.

Me sonroje.

— Bueno…

— No hay nada de malo siempre y cuando Amu este segura de sus sentimientos.

Interrumpió Día.

Las clases continuaron. A la hora del almuerzo Rima seguía tratando mal a Sakai-kun.

Le dije a Rima que iría a comer un helado con él y ella quiso ir también.

A la salida los 3 nos fuimos juntos.

Compramos nuestros helados. Rima de fresa y Sakai-kun y yo de chocolate. Charlamos animadamente y aunque Rima no acepto por completo estar con Sakai-kun, parecía estar pecándosela muy bien.

En cuanto terminamos decidimos volver a casa.

— Bien, yo me voy por aquí.

Se despidió Sakai-kun cuando nos levantamos de la banca del parque.

— Pero tu casa está en la otra dirección.

Le dije.

— Sí pero, quiero pasar al hospital a visitar a mi mamá.

Es cierto Sakai-kun no uso el embrión para ayudar a su mamá.

— Ok, vámonos Amu.

Rima comenzó a caminar.

— Sakai-kun ¿Te molestaría si voy contigo?

Le pregunte.

El y Rima se quedaron sorprendidos.

— Sí, no me molesta.

Sonreí.

— Nos vemos mañana en clases.

Me despedí de Rima.

Me miro extrañada por unos segundos pero después suspiro.

— Adiós.

Se despidió y se fue.

Sakai-kun y yo caminamos hasta llegar al hospital.

Entramos a este y nos dirigimos a la habitación de su mamá.

La mamá de Sakai-kun estaba dormida en la cama conectada a una maquina. Su cabello es negro, de tez blanca y delgada.

Alado de ella se encontraba la chara de Sakai-kun.

— Eres Kuro.

Le dijeron mis charas.

— Si soy yo.

Mis charas fueron con él y se presentaron.

— ¿Por qué tu chara no te acompaña?

Le pregunte a Sakai-kun.

— Porque él nació del sentimiento del dolor que siento por mi mamá y del deseo de protegerla.

Por esa razón debe ser tan fuerte.

— ¿Por qué no usaste el embrión?

Le pregunte.

El me sonrió.

— Porque si lo usaba tu jamás despertarías.

Me contesto.

Me sonroje.

— ¿Y tu mamá despertara?

Le pregunte.

— Los doctores dicen que si pero no saben cuando, además de que también está la posibilidad de que nunca despierte.

Me sentí mal por Sakai-kun.

— No te preocupes— le dije— se que algún día despertara.

Le sonreí y él me sonrió.

— Después de todo te tiene a ti.

Camino hacia su mamá.

— Sí, y jamás me iré de su lado.

Pasamos un rato ahí y después salimos.

Kuro se quedo.

De camino a casa Sakai-kun se ofreció a acompañarme.

Sakai-kun realmente parece amar mucho a su madre. Entiendo porque hizo todas esas cosas por el embrión. Si yo pudiera… prefería dárselo y así el pueda ayudar a su madre.

Estábamos a 2 casas de la mía pero él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunte deteniéndome también.

— Hinamori-san.

Camino y se detuvo delante de mí.

— Me he propuesto dos cosas que cumplir.

Su mirada es decidida.

— Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ser paciente y cuidar a mi mamá— sonrió— y por supuesto are que te enamores de mi y dejes a tu novio.

Se me acerco poco a poco, me agarro del brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Abrí más los ojos completamente sorprendida.

Se separo.

— Espera y veras.

Sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

Me quede parada en el suelo sonrojada.

— ¿Amu-chan? — Me llamo Ran— ¡Amu-chan!

Me grito ya que no le contestaba.

— Debo apurarme o mis papas se molestaran.

Corrí de vuelta a la casa.

No me regañaron.

En la cene no pude evitar pensar en lo que paso y no comí adecuadamente. Preferí mejor irme a mi habitación. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakai-kun.

— ¡¿Qué haré?! —grite mientras me dejaba caer en la cama— después de todo el es mi amigo y yo amo Ikuto.

Suspire y me rodé para estar acostada de lado.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la escuela como siempre. Tenía más sueño que el de costumbre ya que ayer no pude dormir correctamente.

— ¡Amu-chan! No has notado algo extraño.

Dijo Ran mientras caminábamos.

— No.

A Ran le escurrió una gotita.

— ¡Ikuto Amu-chan! ¡Ikuto!

Dijo algo molesta.

— ¿I-Ikuto?

Suspiro.

— No lo hemos visto desde aquella noche.

Me recordó Miki.

Ahora que lo menciona es cierto.

— Tal vez le paso algo-desu.

Dijo Suu asustada.

— Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido.

El siempre viene a buscarme.

— Y si llamamos a Utau-chan.

Dijo Ran.

— Casi siempre está ocupada.

Dije algo triste.

— Sino es por trabajo es porque está en una cita con Kukai.

Las cuatro suspiramos.

— ¡Ya se!

Grito Ran emocionada.

— ¿Q-que?

Dije algo asustada por su repentina emoción.

— Vayamos a buscarlo a su escuela después de clases.

— ¿I-ir a la escuela de Ikuto?

Q-que vergüenza.

— Buen plan.

Dijo Miki feliz.

Suspire.

— l-lo pensare

— Amu-chan…

Dijeron las tres decepcionadas.

— De todos modos hay que apurarnos que se hace tarde.

Apure el paso y llegue a la escuela a tiempo.

Salude a mis amigos y me fui a tomar las clases.

Cuando era clase de gimnasia las chicas aprovecharon para intentar convencerme de nuevo.

— vamos Amu-chan hace mucho que no lo ves.

Dijo Ran.

— Es que…

— ¿Acaso no lo extrañas?

Me interrumpió Miki.

— Bueno…

— Debería preocuparte más por Ikuto-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Pero…

— Amu-chan.

Dijo Dia quien se había quedado en su huevo toda la mañana.

— Día.

— Debes ser fuerte y enfrentar todo por la persona que amas.

Me sonroje un poco.

— Es que es vergonzoso.

— ¿Y qué?

Dijo Ran.

— Será divertido-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Ir a esa escuela llena de hermosos instrumentos,

Dijo Miki ilusionada,

— Veras a Ikuto.

Dijo Dia sonriente.

— B-bien.

Acepte resignada. Las cuatro gritaron de felicidad por mi respuesta.

Termino la clase de gimnasia y volvimos al salón.

En la hora del almuerzo no vi a Sakai-kun.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Le pregunte a Rima.

— Le llamaron del hospital.

— ¿Qué?

¿Acaso le habrá pasado algo malo a su madre? Comencé a preocuparme un poco.

— Al parecer su mamá despertó.

La preocupación fue sustituida por alegría.

— Eso es genial.

— mm.

Murmuro Rima como si no fuera la gran cosa. Me escurrió una gotita.

— A Rima no le agrada para nada Sakai-kun.

Dijo Miki.

Kusukusu se rio.

Sonó la campana y regresamos al salón.

Cada vez me ponía más y más nerviosa por el hecho de que iría a la escuela de Ikuto. No sé cómo pude aceptar. No tengo ni idea de cómo es su escuela o qué tipo de personas van.

Sonó la campana de salida y me despedí de Rima.

La escuela a la que asiste Ikuto es una muy famosa por lo que es muy sencillo llegar a ella. Comencé a caminar hacia la escuela lentamente. Cada vez me sentía más y más nerviosa.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela quede asombrada de lo hermosa que era. Es enorme, con jardines y fuentes muy bellos.

En cuanto vi a los estudiantes me sentí insegura. La mayoría de ellos se veían de 17 años en adelante.

— Creo que después de todo no puedo.

Dije nerviosa en la entrada.

— Pero Amu-chan ya estamos aquí.

Dijo Ran.

— Pero…

— Vamos.

Me empujo Miki.

Trague saliva y entre.

Varias personas se me quedaban viendo. Posiblemente porque era la más joven y traía puesto mi uniforme de la secundaria. Eso solo me hizo sentir aun mas incomoda.

— ¿Y como se supone que lo encuentre?

Les pregunte.

— No te preocupes nosotras sentiremos la presencia de Yoru y te guiaremos.

Me recordó Ran.

Asentí.

Caminamos por los pasillos buscándolo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Se escuchaban los sonidos de muchos instrumentos. Los cuales eran muy hermosos. También puede observar a varios chicos practicar.

La escuela no solo era hermosa por fuera sino también lo era por dentro. Los jarrones y los cuadros que decoraban los pasillos la hacían ver muy elegante.

Intente no distraerme mucho observando, después de todo yo solo estoy aquí por una razón.

— ¡Amu-chan! Siento la presencia de Yoru.

Dijo Miki.

— ¿He? ¿Dónde?

Apunto a un pasillo hacia nuestra izquierda. Caminamos por él.

Cuando me acerque un poco pude distinguir el sonido de un violín. Le puse más atención. Definitivamente es Ikuto.

Miki nos indicaba por dónde ir.

— Por aquí.

Dio la vuelta en otro pasillo hacia la derecha.

Una chica estaba pegada a una puerta viendo por una pequeña ventana de esta.

Su cabello es castaño y largo, tiene ojos cafés, es alta, de tez blanca y muy bonita.

— Ahí es.

Miki apunto a la puerta en donde estaba la chica.

Camine hacia ella.

— Hola…

La salude.

Se volteo a verme y se sonrojo.

— N-no estaba espiando bueno… yo solo estaba…

Sonreí.

— Está bien.

Ella también sonrió.

— Es solo que la música de Tsukiyomi-kun es muy buena.

— Si.

Coincidí con ella.

— Mi nombre es Nakamura Kaede.

Se presento.

— Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu.

Le conteste.

Me vio de pies a cabeza.

— Mm ¿Qué edad tienes?

Me pregunto con cara de duda.

— 14.

Se sorprendió.

— No sabía que había estudiantes de tu edad en la escuela.

Se sorprendió.

— No, te equivocas yo no estudio aquí.

Trate de explicarle.

— A entonces vienes a buscar a tu hermano o hermana mayor.

— Ese comentario fue ofensivo.

Dijo Miki molesta.

— A bueno yo…

La música dejo de sonar.

— Es todo por hoy Tsukiyomi-san.

Se escucho una voz dentro.

La puerta se abrió. Ikuto salió cargando su violín.

Al verme se sorprendió un poco.

— Amu—me llamo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— A yo…

— Así que Tsukiyomi-kun es tu hermano mayor.

Me interrumpió Kaede.

Suspire e Ikuto se rio.

— No él es…

Ikuto se me acerco y abrazo por detrás.

— Su novio.

Me sonroje.

Kaede se quedo helada.

— ¿En serio?

Aun seguía en estado de shock.

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

Dijo Ikuto sonriente.

Ella rio avergonzada.

— Bueno…

Un grupo de chicos aparecieron por el pasillo.

— Kaede-chan Tsukiyomi-san qué bueno que los encontramos ¿Les gustaría ir a comer algo?

Dijo una chica. De cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Con ella venía otra chica de cabello castaño y cortó hasta los hombros, ojos cafés y piel blanca. También habían dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio, ojos café miel y piel blanca, el otro tenía el cabello rojo, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

— Claro.

Acepto Kaede.

Los chicos se me quedaron mirando.

— ¿Quién es? Esa niña.

— ¿Niña?

Dije algo molesta.

— Supongo que para ellos lo eres.

Dijo Día.

Ikuto se rio.

— Es la novia de Ikuto.

Dijo Kaede.

Los chicos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos como ella.

— ¿En serio?

Dijo el chico pelirrojo igual de sorprendido.

— En serio.

Dijo Kaede.

— Debe ser porque tiene mucho dinero.

Dijo el otro chico bromeando.

Yo me enoje.

— Basta chicos no veo nada de malo en que a Ikuto le gusten las niñas.

Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

— Bueno al menos cuando él sea viejo ella se pondrá muy bien.

Se burlo el chico del cabello negro.

— Bien nosotros nos vamos.

Dijo una de las chicas agarrando a Kaede del brazo.

— Disfruta a tu novia Ikuto.

Dijo uno de los chicos mientras caminaban.

Los 5 se fueron.

Ikuto aun me seguía abrazando así que me aleje.

— Creo que mejor deberías irte con tus amigos.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Pero Ikuto me abrazo por detrás.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

Me susurro en el oído y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Si mi novia se tomo la molestia de venir a verme.

— Es solo que las chicas insistieron en ver a Yoru.

Mentí.

— Eso no es verdad.

Dijo Ran molesta.

— Las chicas no deben mentir-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Lo que pasa es que no habías venido así que se preocupo.

Dijo Miki.

— E-eso no es verdad.

Me defendí.

— He…

Ikuto me abrazo más fuerte.

— Así que estabas preocupada por mí.

Me sonroje.

— Es solo que pensé… que es extraño que no me hayas ido a molestar.

Las charas suspiraron.

— Estuve practicando ya que participare en una competencia.

— ¿En serio?

El asintió.

— Puedes ir a verme si quieres.

— Iré pero solo porque me gusta escuchar la música.

Ikuto se rio.

— Bien entonces te guardare un lugar.

Intente que me soltara. Batalle al principio pero se dio por vencido y me soltó.

— Ya que estas aquí ¿Qué tal si te llevo a comer?

Me sonrió pícaro.

— A… si.

Conteste algo tímida.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Cuando estoy con Ikuto me siento más tranquila.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Nos fuimos a la cafetería de la escuela.

Al principio pensé que sería como cualquier otra pero parecía un restaurante.

— Esta cafetería es muy linda.

Dijo Ran.

— Esto va muy bien con mi sentido artístico.

Dijo Miki.

— Además sirven muy rica comida-nya.

Dijo Yoru sonriente.

Nos dirigimos a comprar la comida.

— Se ve delicioso-desu.

Comento Suu mientras observaba la comida.

— Se ve bien.

Dije.

— Escoge lo que quieras.

Me dijo Ikuto.

Pedí la comida que parecía estar deliciosa. Saque mi monedero pero Ikuto pago antes.

— Está bien puedo pagar mi comida.

Le dije.

Me sonrió.

— Yo te invite así que yo pago.

Pidió su comida.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa cualquiera y nos sentamos a comer.

— Es cierto, esta deliciosa.

Dije probándola.

— Si.

Dijeron las charas al un ismo.

Ikuto solo nos observaba y eso me izo sonrojarme un poco.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Dia?

Dijo Ran.

— Estaba con nosotras hace unos momentos.

Dijo Miki.

— Deberíamos ir a buscarla-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— ¿He?... pero quiero acabarme mi comida.

Reprocho Ran.

— Vamos-desu.

Suu la jalo.

Se fueron las 3 junto con Yoru a buscar a Día.

Terminamos de comer e Ikuto y yo también fuimos a buscarla.

— Me pregunto donde se abra metido.

Caminamos por la escuela.

Llegamos a donde habían varios árboles.

Ikuto se sentó en la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Qué haces?

Le pregunte acercándome a él.

— Estoy cansado.

Suspire.

— Bien entonces iré yo sola.

Me di media vuelta pero Ikuto me jalo del brazo.

Me sentó entre sus piernas abrazándome por detrás.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Dije sonrojada.

Me abrazo más fuerte.

— ¿Porque no descansas conmigo un rato?

Me susurro al odio.

— T-tengo que encontrar a Día.

Trate de liberarme pero fue inútil.

— Tus charas se encargaran de ello, además ella puede cuidarse sola.

— Eso es cierto pero…

— ¿Pero?

Me sonroje aun más.

Nos quedamos así en silencio un rato.

Mire a Ikuto de reojo.

— Se durmió

Dije sorprendida.

Intente liberarme de nuevo pero no pude.

— Aun estando dormido sigue siendo tan fuerte.

Suspire.

Lo vi mientras dormía.

Ikuto se ve muy lindo mientras duerme.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Bueno es normal que piense eso después de todo es mi n-novio pero… ¡es vergonzoso!

Me pego más a su cuerpo.

— Amu…

Susurro.

Me sorprendí porque pensé que había despertado pero seguía dormido.

Dejo de abrazarme.

— uff, al fin me libere.

Me levante y lo vi. No puedo dejarlo solo. Me senté alado de el

De repente se dejo caer y su cabeza cayó en mis piernas.

Me sonroje.

El seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Esta escena me recordó al pasado cuando Ikuto se había lastimado y cayó en mi regazo.

Bien solo por estar dormido se lo permitiré.

Pasaron unos minutos. A mí también me dio algo de sueño con tanta tranquilidad pero simplemente no puedo dormirme en un lugar como este y en esta posición. No me quedo más remedio que quedarme quieta viendo a Ikuto dormir.

El atardecer ya había comenzado.

Ikuto despertó.

Me miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

— Sigues siendo una pervertida.

Se burlo.

Yo me enoje.

— ¿P-pervertía?

— Me acostaste en tus piernas, eso haría una persona pervertida.

Me enoje.

— Eso lo hiciste tu mismo.

Quite mis piernas pero él se levanto antes de que su cabeza cayera al suelo.

— Pero parecía que lo estabas disfrutando.

Se burlo.

— Eso… eso no es…

Ikuto me dio un beso.

Al principio me quede quieta y lo mire sorprendida pero luego cerré lentamente los ojos y le devolví el beso.

— Lamentamos interrumpir pero…

Me separe inmediatamente de Ikuto.

Los chicos de hacer rato nos estaban viendo.

— Ikuto el profesor Yukimura te está buscando.

Dijo unos de los chicos.

Yo estaba completamente sonrojada.

Ikuto se levanto como si nada.

— Bien.

Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

El camino hacia dentro de la escuela.

Me quede quieta unos segundos. Los chicos me miraron sonriendo. Me sonroje y fui detrás de Ikuto.

— C-creo que debería buscar a las charas.

Le dije mientras caminábamos.

— No será necesario.

— ¿He?

Vi hacia el frente.

Las charas venían volando.

— Amu-chan ¿Dónde estabas?

Me pregunto Ran.

— E-estaba…

Ikuto sonrió pícaro.

— Estaba descansando.

Me sonroje.

Las charas nos miraron dudando.

— Como sea, debemos volver a casa es tarde.

Les dije.

Ellas asintieron.

— Nos vemos.

Me despedí de Ikuto.

— Hasta luego.

Se despidió.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me sonroje.

— Vamos Amu-chan.

Me dijo Miki.

— S-si.

Caminamos hacia la salida.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas Dia?

Le pregunte.

— Escuche un piano, pero el sonido era muy triste así que fui a ver.

— Y ¿Quién era?

— Kaede-san.

— ¿Kaede?

Pregunte sorprendida.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Mire a Dia un poco asombrada.

— La melodía mostraba sus sentimientos.

Dijo Dia seria.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que Kaede-san esta triste.

Asintió.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Kaede-san esta triste?

Cuando la vi en el pasillo se veía muy feliz al escuchar la música del violín de Ikuto.

— Tal vez reprobó algún examen.

Dijo Ran.

— No creo que esa sea la razón.

Le conteste.

— Y si esta triste porque siente que no toca bien-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— mm…

Puede ser que esa sea la razón.

— ¡Amu-chan! Siento la presencia de un huevo x.

Dijo Miki.

— ¿Dónde?

Le pregunte.

Ella apunto hacia la escuela. Corrimos en dirección a esta. Miki nos indicaba por dónde ir.

En el camino nos encontramos a chicos tristes con la mirada perdida y la cabeza hacia abajo.

Murmuraban cosas como "es inútil" "ella o el no me ama".

— Debieron haber sido afectados por la energía del huevo x.

Dijo Ran.

Después de caminar por los largos pasillos llegamos a un salón.

— Ahí es.

Indico Miki.

— Ok.

Abrí la puerta.

Todo el lugar estaba destrozado excepto un violín que se encontraba en el centro.

Kaede estaba alado del violín tirada en el suelo.

— Kaede-san.

Intente acercarme a ella pero una fuerza extraña me empujo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Mire hacia arriba y vi un huevo x.

— Inútil. Inútil. No me ama.

Murmuro el huevo x.

— Amu-chan, el huevo pertenece a Kaede-san.

Me dijo Dia.

Asentí.

— Ran— la llame— mi corazón, ¡Abrir! Cambio de personalidad ¡amuleto heart!

Termine mi transformación y me prepare para atacar.

— ¡Kaede-san!

Esquive los ataques del huevo para llegar hasta ella pero uno me alcanzo y me hizo caer.

— ¡Amu-chan!

Grito Miki volando hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien-desu?

Me pregunto Suu preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien.

Me pare del suelo.

Intente de nuevo y esta vez sí lo logre.

— Kaede-san.

La llame pero no me respondía.

Su mirada estaba perdida.

— ¡Inútil! ¡No me ama!

Grito el huevo x.

Con un ataque destruyo el violín del suelo.

— Debió haber tenido problemas en el amor.

Dijo Miki.

— Kaede-san, tranquilízate no es inútil.

Le dije.

— Es inútil no importa que, él no me ama.

Del huevo se escucho la voz de Kaede.

— Amar no solo se trata de ser correspondido— me levanté del suelo— cuando amas a una persona lo más importante para ti debe ser su felicidad.

Dejo de atacar y se quedo quieto.

— Es doloroso no ser correspondido pero… acaso no eres feliz cuando ves su sonrisa.

— ¿Su sonrisa?

Respondió su voz.

— Sí, cuando ves su sonrisa piensas que todo está bien y sientes algo cálido dentro de ti.

Le respondí.

— ¡Amu-chan! Ahora.

Me indico Día.

— Si.

Me prepare para el ataque.

— Corazón negativo ¡localizado! ¡Abrir corazón!

El huevo volvió a la normalidad y regreso al interior de Kaede.

Deshice la transformación.

— Será mejor que limpiemos todo este desorden antes de que ella se despierte.

Dijo Ran.

Hice cambio de personalidad con Suu y arregle todo.

Después de eso me dirigí hacia Kaede y me senté a su lado. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos.

— Kaede-san.

La llame.

Se sentó en el suelo.

— Amu…

— Kaede-san me alegro que despertaras ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunte.

Me sonrió.

— Sí, la verdad es que me siento muy bien.

También le sonreí.

Se levanto del suelo.

Miro el violín que estaba en el suelo y sonrió.

— Su sonrisa…

Murmuro.

Lo levanto y lo puso en un estante.

Me sorprendió un poco que no preguntara que fue lo que había sucedido pero supongo que es mejor así.

— Vamos.

Me dijo saliendo del salón. La seguí. Caminamos por los pasillos.

En el camino nos tapamos con alguien.

— Ikuto.

Al verme camino hacia mi sonriente.

— Tsukiyomi-san.

Kaede dijo su nombre con la mirada triste.

No será que…

— Pensé que te habías ido a casa.

Me dijo.

— Bueno… es que olvide algo.

Le conteste nerviosa.

Me miro dudando un momento.

— D-deberíamos irnos

Le dije.

No creo que sea buena idea que se entere de lo que paso.

— Ok.

Me respondió

Me volteé hacia Kaede.

— Adiós.

Me despedí.

— Adiós.

Se despidió.

Ikuto y yo nos fuimos.

Salimos de la escuela.

— ¿Paso algo?

Me pregunto.

— ¿He?... No… bueno… nada importante.

Le conteste nerviosa.

Creo que la persona de la que Kaede está enamorada es Ikuto.

— mm

Contesto relajado.

— Este… Ikuto ¿Qué es Kaede para ti?

Le pregunte.

Se sorprendió y poco y luego sonrió.

— Acaso estas celosa.

Me sonroje.

— N-no para nada, no me refería a eso.

Se rio.

— Ella es solo una amiga.

Me contesto serio.

— Ya veo.

Caminamos en silencio un rato hasta que él se detuvo.

— ¿Tienes que llegar temprano a casa?

Me pregunto.

— No, mis padres me dijeron esta mañana que saldrían así que no hay problema ¿Por qué?

Me sonrió.

— Si no hay problema que llegas tarde… ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa?


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Me quede viéndolo asombrada.

— ¿I-ir a t-tu c-casa?

Me sonroje.

Él lo noto y sonrió.

— Pensaste cosas pervertidas.

Me acuso

Me enoje.

— ¡C-claro que no!

Se rio.

— Mis padres salieron e Utau está ocupada con sus cosas y es muy aburrido estar solo en casa.

Camino hacia mí y puso su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de la mía.

— ¿Vienes?

Me miro pícaro.

Me sonroje.

— B-bueno… no tengo nada que hacer así que puedo acompañarte.

Se rio y me tomo de la mano.

Cambio de dirección.

Jamás he ido a la casa de Ikuto. Me pregunto cómo será.

Entre más caminábamos más nerviosa me sentía. Y el silencio de Ikuto no ayudaba mucho.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

— Ya casi llegamos.

Me dijo cuando dimos vuelta en una esquina.

Mientras caminábamos por esa calle varias personas que pasaban caminando o se encontraban ahí se nos quedaron viendo.

Supongo que deben ser los vecinos. Esto es vergonzoso.

— llegamos.

Me dijo Ikuto.

Mire a la casa en la que nos detuvimos.

Me imaginaba algo como una mansión ya que su madre es de la familia de easter pero la casa se ve algo normal.

(N.A. Ustedes conocen la casa de Ikuto)

Me jalo hacia ella. Abrió con la llave y entramos.

Por dentro también parecía una casa normal solo que los muebles y la decoración es muy linda.

Subimos las escaleras.

Abrió una puerta y entramos.

— Esta es mi habitación.

Me dijo al entrar.

(N.A. También conocen el cuarto de Ikuto)

Imaginaba que la habitación de Ikuto estaría desordenada pero está más limpia de lo que imagine, incluso más limpia que la mía; aunque tal vez sea porque el casi no está en ella.

Note algo extraño.

— ¿Y las charas?

Pregunte mientras veía hacia varios lados para encontrarlas.

— Se fueron con Yoru a jugar o algo así.

Me respondió Ikuto.

Al menos debieron de haberme avisado.

— Espera aquí mientras traigo algo de beber.

Me dijo Ikuto.

— Si.

Le respondí.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Me senté en el suelo.

Aun me sentía nerviosa. Ikuto y yo solos en la casa y en su habitación… es… es…

La puerta se abrió y me asuste.

— A Ikuto eres tú.

Me miro sorprendido y después rio.

Se sentó alado mío y me dio una vaso de limonada.

— Podría ser que estas nerviosa por estar a solas conmigo.

Se me acerco más.

Me sonroje ligeramente.

— Claro que no, es que estaba pensado en algo y me sorprendiste no creí que llegarías tan rápido.

Vi hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Tome de la limonada y la puse en el suelo.

— Mm, así que no estás nerviosa.

Dijo Ikuto.

— No.

Le respondí.

Con sus manos se las arreglo para voltearme hacia él y tirarme al suelo. Se puso arriba de mí y me miro a los ojos.

— Entonces esto no te pone nerviosa.

Me quede helada en el suelo.

Después de unos segundos reaccione y le conteste algo sonrojada.

— Claro que no.

Vi hacia otro lado.

Sonrió malicioso.

— Bien.

Respondió.

Voltee a verlo.

Acerco su cara cada vez más a la mía.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Le pregunte.

— ¿Acaso estas nerviosa?

Me respondió con otra pregunta.

Me enoje.

— Ya te dije que no.

Le respondí.

Agarro mi barbilla con su mano derecha.

Abrí más los ojos sorprendida.

— Bien en ese caso.

Murmuro

Acerco su cara a la mía y junto suavemente nuestros labios. Al principio me quede quieta pero después le devolví el beso

El beso fue como cualquier otro que habíamos tenido pero en el momento que nos separamos un poco y entre abrí los labios para tomar aire Ikuto aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca. En cuanto lo hizo me quede completamente helada.

No creí que el haría eso es… es…

Nos separamos de nuevo.

Me miro a los ojos.

— Tu…

Le dije aun impactada.

El solo sonrió.

— Sigues siendo una niña, Amu.

En cuanto menciono esas palabras el asombro se convirtió en enojo.

— No soy una niña.

Le conteste.

— Entonces porque te sorprende tanto lo que acabo de hacer.

Me acuso.

Me puse nerviosa.

— Es… es por la impresión, no me imaginaba que arias eso.

Volví a mirar hacia otro lado.

— Entonces no te molesto.

Me dijo.

Voltee hacia el rápidamente.

Me miro a los ojos.

— N-no.

Le respondí

Sé que Ikuto tomara ventaja de eso, y todo por culpa de mi orgullo no le pude decir la verdad.

Sonrió pícaramente.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en la barbilla y uno en el cuello. En este último me alee un poco.

Él lo noto pero aun así no se movió.

Sentí como lamia mi cuello.

Me separe.

— I-Ikuto ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Le pregunte nerviosa.

— lamiendo tu cuello.

Me respondió.

— Eso ya lo se.

Le dije molesta.

— Entonces porque preguntas.

Me respondió.

— Me refería a que p-porque lo estás haciendo.

Le dije sonrojada.

— Porque eso hacen los adultos.

Me respondió sonriente.

— Tonto.

Le respondí sonrojada.

Sonrió y se levanto de arriba de mi.

Me levante aun sonrojada.

Me abrazo y me pego a su cuerpo.

— No te preocupes, para mi aun sigues siendo mi niña y no te hare nada que no quieras.

Me susurro en el odio.

Extrañamente no me molesto que me llamara niña, e incluso sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien. Creo que solo por esta vez lo perdonare por llamarme así.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Después de pasar el rato en su habitación Ikuto se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

En el camino charlamos sobre su presentación de violín.

— ¿Cuándo será la competencia?

Le pregunte.

— El viernes.

Me quede algo sorprendida.

— Pero eso es pasado mañana.

Se quedo callado.

Me lo hubiera dicho antes, tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme que Ikuto no haya visto antes.

Le preguntare a Rima mañana que si quiere ir de compras conmigo.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos hablo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa.

— Bien — me detuve frente a la puerta y me voltee hacia el — nos vemos.

Me despedí.

— Adiós.

Se despidió y se fue.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

Mis padres aun no habían llegado ni tampoco las charas.

Subí las escaleras y me fui al maño para bañar. Hoy fue un día algo agotador y me sentí muy relajada cuando entre a la bañera.

Cuando Salí del baño mis padres ya habían llegado.

Baje a cenar y cuando termine, al subir me encontré con las charas. También estaban cansadas así que nos acostamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste para la escuela y baje a desayunar.

Se me hizo un poco tarde así que me fui caminando rápidamente.

Llegue a tiempo.

— Buenos días.

Me saludo Rima.

— Buenos días.

La salude.

— Buenos días.

Me saludo Sakai-kun feliz.

Me sorprendí al ver en su hombro a su chara.

— Kuro.

Dijeron mis charas.

— ¿Por qué esta el aquí?

Le pregunte.

— Bueno, mi madre ya está bien así que ahora Kuro viene conmigo.

Sonreí.

— Me alegro.

El maestro entro y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos.

En la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a Rima.

— ¿Estás libre hoy?

Le pregunte.

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

Me contesto.

— Está pensando en ir de compras ¿Me acompañarías?

Ella sonrió.

— Claro.

Sonreí también.

Después del almuerzo las clases se me hicieron largas y aburridas. Tal vez porque estaba algo impaciente.

Cuando al fin terminaron Rima y yo nos fuimos juntas hacia el centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué quieres comprar ropa? ¿Acaso Ikuto te invito a salí o algo así?

Me dijo Rima burlona.

Me sonroje.

— Bueno… no exactamente.

Se rio.

Me probé mucha ropa y Rima igual.

Miki nos ayudo encontrando la ropa más linda pero aun así era muy difícil para mí elegir.

Al final termine escogiendo un muy lindo vestido. Es blanco y corto hasta la rodilla, de tirantes negros con un listón negro debajo del pecho con un moño negro y un saco de manga corta de color negro.

Después de eso fuimos a un restaurante.

— ¿A dónde irán Ikuto y tú?

Me pregunto Rima.

Me sonroje levemente.

— Yo jamás dije que iría con Ikuto.

— Como siempre Amu-chan no es sincera.

Dijo Miki en burla.

— Nunca aprende la lección.

Dijo Ran.

— Es más que obvio que iras con Ikuto.

Dijo Rima.

Después agacho la cabeza y cuando la levanto tenía una mirada sombría.

— Será mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez.

Me dio algo de miedo su cara y no tuve más opción.

— Está bien, está bien, si iré con Ikuto.

Le dije intimidada.

Ella sonrió.

— Y ¿A dónde irán?

Pregunto de nuevo.

— Ikuto participara en una competencia tocando su violín.

Rima se asombro.

— Sorprendente no creí que fuera tan bueno.

— Claro que lo es.

Le dije.

Ella sonrió pirca.

— Si su novia lo dice es porque tiene que serlo.

Me sonroje.

— A… bueno es que…

— no te avergüences Amu ya sabemos todos que estas enamorada de él, no tienes por qué ocultarlo.

Tiene razón.

— No es que lo oculte es solo que es… muy vergonzoso.

Me miro fijo.

— Bien entonces pensare en algo para hacer para que se te quite la vergüenza.

Dijo decidida.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Le pregunte.

— ¿Cuándo es la competencia?

Pregunto.

— Mañana.

Le conteste.

— Bien entonces espera hasta mañana, antes de la competencia te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

— Pero Rima…

— Nada de peros.

Dijo acercándoseme.

Después se alejo y sonrió.

— Bien, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana.

Se levanto, agarro su bolsa y se fue.

— Rima.

Le hable pero no volteo.

Salió del restaurante.

Suspire.

— Parece que está muy animada.

Dijo Ran.

— Rso es lo peor.

Dije.

— Ella solo lo hace por ti-desu.

Dijo Suu amablemente.

— Solo espero que no se lo ocurra ninguna locura.

A todas nos escurrió una gotita.

También me levante y salí del restaurante.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Me desperté en la mañana, me bañe, me puse mi uniforme y baje a desayunar

En el camino a la escuela las charas estaban algo serias.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

Les pregunte.

Las tres suspiraron.

— Es solo que Amu-chan está creciendo demasiado rápido-desu.

Dijo Suu.

— Ya no es la niña inocente que era antes.

Dijo Ran.

Me enoje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Cada vez haces más cosas de adultos.

Dijo Miki.

— ¿Qué?

Le dije sorprendida.

Ellas se rieron y se fueron volando.

Me vino a la mente lo que paso con Ikuto en su casa y me sonroje. Podría ser posible que las charas sepan que paso pero… ¿Cómo?

Seguí caminando y llegue a la escuela.

Las charas no estaban en el salón.

¿Me pregunto a donde habrán ido?

— Buenos días.

Me saludo Sakai-kun.

— Buenos días.

Le conteste.

— Hinamori-can ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Me pregunto.

— Perdón, pero si tengo.

Le conteste.

Se vio un poco decepcionado pero después sonrió.

— Está bien, no te preocupes ya será en otra ocasión.

Me fui a sentar a mi banco.

Rima se me acerco rápidamente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Le dije algo asustada.

Solo espero que lo que me diga no sea nada malo.

— Ayer tenía planeado que era lo que ibas a hacer pero vi un comercial en la televisión y cambie de planes.

— ¿Qué viste?

No quería ni preguntar.

— Amu… no te gustaría ir este fin de semana a la playa con Ikuto.

Me dijo picara.

— ¿I-ir a la playa con Ikuto?

Ella asintió.

— Salió un comercial en la televisión de una agencia de viajes, a la parejas jóvenes les están haciendo un descuento.

Me sonroje.

— A… bueno… no creo que sea una buena idea, no creo que mis padres me dejen ir.

Ella se enojo.

— No creo que tu mamá se oponga, después de todo solo es un simple viaje a la playa.

Sonrió de nuevo.

— Vamos Amu, acepta, estoy segura de que dos días a solas con Ikuto aran que se te quite esa vergüenza que tienes cada vez que hablamos de él o… puede hacer que crezca aun mas.

Se rio.

— Rima.

Le dije algo sorprendida.

— Yo… no puedo.

Se enojo.

La campana sonó y ella se fue a su asiento molesta.

En la hora del almuerzo siguió molestando e igual a la hora de la salida.

— está bien, acepto.

Dije molesta y rendida.

Ella sonrió.

— Yo me encargare de conseguir las entradas.

Dijo corriendo mientras salía de la escuela.

Suspire y camine de vuelta a casa.

No había visto a las charas desde esta mañana me pregunto dónde estarán.

Cuando llegue a casa subí las escaleras y las encontré sentadas en la cama jugando con las cartas.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la mañana?

Les dije.

— Fuimos a la escuela de Ikuto.

Dijo Ran.

— ¿Por qué?

Le pregunte.

— Varias cosas pasaron.

Dijo Miki resignada viendo hacia otro lugar.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que iras con Ikuto y donde?

Me pregunto Ran.

— No lo sé, no le pregunte, le llamare al celular.

Saque mi celular y estaba a punto de marcar.

— No es necesario-desu.

Mire a Suu.

— Esta mañana fui con Yoru y le pregunte-desu.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias Suu.

Le dije.

Me dijo la hora y el lugar.

Faltaban 3 horas así que aproveche para hacer la tarea.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi mamá.

Suspire.

— Mamá.

La llame.

— Si Amu-chan.

— Bueno… que piensas de que… Ikuto y yo vayamos este fin de semana a la playa.

Se quedo callada.

— A-aun no le pregunto así que…

Sonrió.

— Me parece muy buena idea.

Suspire.

Bien al menos tengo el premiso de mi mamá.

— Confiare en ti.

Me miro seriamente.

Subí las escaleras.

Ya casi era hora así que me metí a bañar. Al salir me puse la ropa que había comprado.

— Ya estoy lista.

Las charas seguían jugando en la cama.

— ¿No van a ir?

Les dije.

— Preferimos darte tu tiempo con Ikuto.

Dijo Miki.

Me sonroje.

— No es necesario.

Les dije.

Solo se rieron.

— Que tengas suerte.

Baje las escaleras y me despedí de mi mamá.

Seguí el camino que me dijo Suu. Tome el metro y llegue.

El lugar era enorme y por dentro se veía algo lujoso. Las personas iban muy bien vestidas. Me alegro de haber escogido este vestido.

Entre a un salón que me había indicado el guardia.

Los asientos de adelante estaban casi llenos pero si alcance un buen lugar.

Me senté y espere a que empezara.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Comenzó la competencia.

Las cortinas subieron y en el centro había un enorme piano.

Se presento al primer participante.

Aparecieron dos chicos. Uno se sentó para tocar el piano y el otro traía un violín.

Había escuchado que en una competencia de violín tenían que tener un acompañamiento de piano.

Comenzaron a tocar.

El sonido era muy hermoso. Quede completamente sorprendida. Aunque me sentí algo avergonzada al notar que era la única que parecía demasiado emocionada. Las demás personas deben de estar acostumbradas a escuchar música como esta.

Al finalizar las personas aplaudieron. Y después apareció el siguiente participante.

No sabía cuando era el turno de Ikuto. Y además tenía una enorme curiosidad de quien era el que lo acompañaba en el piano.

Después de varios concursantes más; los cuales tocaban realmente hermoso. Siguió el turno de Ikuto.

Me emocione un poco.

El entro al escenario acompañado de Kaede-san. Me sorprendí un poco. Había olvidado que ella tocaba el piano.

Lucia un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes hasta la rodilla. Se veía hermosa y muy madura.

Se sentó alado del piano.

Ikuto se preparo para tocar. Movió sus ojos y su mirada se cruzo con la mía. Me dedico una sonrisa. Me sonroje ligeramente.

Comenzaron a tocar.

Me sorprendí. El sonido del piano de Kaede era distinto ahora, ya no mostraba tristeza si no… un sentimiento de paz.

El violín de Ikuto sonó hermoso, más que de costumbre.

El sonido que siempre había tocado, triste ahora era más alegre, más hermoso.

Ambos sonidos encajaban perfectamente.

Al terminar, como se esperaba, todos aplaudieron.

Y antes de retirarse de escenario Ikuto volvió a sonreírme.

Después de ellos siguieron otros concursantes. Al terminar el evento todos salieron del lugar.

Los resultados se darían por las bocinas en todo el lugar.

Camine hacia los camerinos de los concursantes.

Busque si encontraba a Ikuto.

Di vuelta en un pasillo y choque con alguien.

— Perdón.

Me disculpe.

Le vi la cara.

— Ikuto.

Le dije.

Me sonrió.

— Me alegro que hayas venido, Amu.

Me sonroje.

— B-bueno tú me invitaste así que no podía faltar.

Se rio.

— ¿Dónde está Kaede-san?

Le pregunte.

— Fue a comprar algo de beber.

Ikuto comenzó a caminar y lo seguí.

— Tocaste muy bien.

Le dije.

— Gracias.

Me dijo sonriente.

Bien, esta puede ser mi oportunidad para preguntarle.

— Ikuto.

Lo llame.

— ¿Sí?

Me contesto.

— ¿T-tienes planes para este fin de semana?

Le dije apenada.

— No.

Bien, eso es un avance.

— ¿T-te gustaría…?

¡Ha! No puedo, no puedo preguntarle eso.

Se detuvo y se dio me día vuelta para mirarme.

— Me gustaría ¿Qué?

Me miro pícaro.

Era obvio que está disfrutando el verme así de nerviosa pidiéndole algo.

Me molesto un poco pero trate de ignorarlo.

— Es solo que… como no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana…— me sonroje— pensé que podríamos ir juntos a la playa.

Baje la cabeza y vi a Ikuto de reojo. Esta sorprendido, pero después su expresión cambio y sonrió.

— ¿Eso es una invitación?

Dijo pícaro.

Me sonroje más.

— S-solo te dije porque…

No se me ocurría nada que decirle me sentía demasiada nerviosa como para inventar algo.

E Ikuto solo sonreía.

— Bien, ya que me lo pides iré.

Voltee a verlo.

No pude evitar sonreírle.

— Y ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

Me pregunto.

— Mañana en la mañana, si te parece bien.

— Claro.

Contesto.

En eso Kaede-san apareció.

— Amu-chan.

Me saludo.

— Kaede-san —le sonreí— estuviste genial.

La felicite.

— gracias.

Dijo algo apenada.

Conversamos un rato y de repente una voz hablo por las bocinas.

— Se ha decidió el ganador del concurso, por favor todos pasen a la sala principal.

Nos dirigimos a esta.

Un señor con un micrófono comenzó a hablar.

— Los jueces han tomado una decisión y el ganador del concurso es… — abrió un sobre que tenía en las manos— Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Kaede-san y yo nos sorprendimos.

— Felicidades.

Lo felicitamos Kaede-san y yo.

— Gracias.

Contesto.

Otros concursantes aparecieron para felicitarlo.

Después de eso los tres fuimos a cenar para celebrar el triunfo de Ikuto.

Al terminar Ikuto se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.

— Debe ser genial ganar el primer concurso en el que participas.

Le dije.

— Solo gane porque estas tu ahí.

Me contesto.

Me sonroje.

— Por cierto, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Me sonroje más.

El se rio.

Llegamos a mi casa.

— Nos vemos mañana a las 9 en la estación de tren.

Le dije.

El asintió y se fue

Entre a la casa y me fui a mi habitación.


	24. Chapter 24

Camila-Hinamori12 perdón por tardar pero es que tenia mucha tarea y pues pienso que es mejor subir dos capítulos diarios porque subir uno me tomaría mucho tiempo, solo que esta vez si que no tuve tiempo de subir ninguno, perdón.  
Bien, sin mas rollo, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 24

Me desperté en la mañana. Mire al reloj, eran las 8.

— ¡Se me hace tarde!

Dije saltando de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa Amu-chan?

Dijo Ran despertando y saliendo de su huevo.

Corrí y me cambie de ropa.

Me puse un vestido naranja de tirantes que me llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta debajo del vestido.

Guarde mi ropa en una mochila y mire de nuevo el reloj ya eran las 8:50. Baje las escaleras corriendo.

Mis papas y Ami estaban sentados desayunando.

— Me voy, se me hace tarde.

Me despedí de mi mamá.

— Cuídate.

Me dijo sonriente.

Salí de la casa y camine hacia la estación de tren en la que había quedado de verme con Ikuto.

Las charas no vendrían conmigo. Ayer en la noche cuando me entregaron las entradas para el hotel que les dio Rima, me dijeron que se quedarían en su casa con una sonrisa picara.

Llegue a la estación casi sin aliento.

Ikuto estaba sentado en una banca.

Camine hacia él.

— Perdón, llegue tarde.

Me disculpe.

Sonrió y se levanto.

— Te perdonare si me das un beso.

Me dijo.

Me sonroje.

— Tonto.

Se rio.

El trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul.

El tren no tardo mucho en llegar.

Nos subimos y yo escogí el lugar del lado de la ventana.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

— ¿Por qué decidiste tan de repente ir a la playa?

Me pregunto.

— Es solo que se me antojo ir al mar ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Se rio.

Me paso su brazo por detrás y me acerco a él.

— No, como podría molestarme que mi novia me invite a pasar un fin de semana solos en la playa.

Me sonroje.

Todo es culpa de Rima.

El resto del camino, Ikuto no me molesto más. Incluso se porto muy amablemente.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar pude ver el mar por mi ventana.

Se veía hermoso. Me quede observándolo detenidamente.

Voltee a ver a Ikuto y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que él estaba observándome en vez de al mar.

Me avergoncé.

— ¿Qué?

Le dije algo sonrojada.

— Nada solo observaba tu linda cara.

Me sonroje aun más.

Al llegar bajamos del tren y caminamos al hotel que me había dicho Rima.

Llegamos a la recepción y nos registramos.

Al parecer se tenía que hacer reservación y pagar antes pero gracias a las entradas ya estaba todo arreglado. Rima pensó en todo.

Subimos al elevador. Nuestra habitación esta en el piso 6.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y al abrir la puerta quede helada.

Si definitivamente Rima pensó en todo.

— S-solo hay una cama.

Dije asustada.

— Amu no pensé que eso tenias en mente.

Dijo Ikuto burlándose.

— T-tonto, y-yo no sabía nada de esto.

Me las pagaras luego Rima.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y camine hacia la ventana.

Abrí las cortinas.

Se podía ver el mar.

— ¿Quieres ir a nadar?

Me pregunto Ikuto detrás de mí.

— Claro.

Saque mi traje de baño y me fui al baño para cambiarme. Mi traje de baño es blanco con flores rosas y de una sola pieza.

Me puse una blusa blanca de botones arriba del traje de baño, pero no me la abroche.

Salí del baño e Ikuto también se había cambiado. Se había quitado el pantalón y traía un short celeste.

— ¿Vamos?

Me dijo.

— Si.

Le conteste.

Agarre mi bolsa y salimos de la habitación, subimos al elevador, bajamos y salimos del hotel.

Caminamos hacia la playa que no se encontraba muy lejos.

La playa no estaba tan llena como imagine que estaría. En realidad había muy pocas personas.

— Hay poco gente.

Dije cuando llegamos.

— Debe ser porque aun no es verano.

Dijo Ikuto.

— Mm.

Caminamos hacia la arena y nos sentamos en la sombra de una sombrilla

— ¿No piensas entrar?

Me acuso Ikuto mientras se quitaba la camisa.

En cuanto se la quito no puede evitar sentirme algo nerviosa al verlo.

Él lo noto y sonrió.

— Estas pensando cosas pervertidas.

Me sonroje pero también me enoje.

— Tonto.

Le dije.

Se rio.

Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el mar.

Me quede debajo de la sombrilla viéndolo. Entro al agua.

No tiene caso quedarme sentad aquí. Me quite la blusa y camine hacia él. Entre al agua.

— Al fin decidiste entrar.

Me dijo burlándose.

— Por supuesto.

Le conteste.

— Por cierto, te ves muy con ese traje de baño.

Me sonroje y me agache para cubrir mi cuerpo con el agua.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo en el agua nadando y divirtiéndonos. Me sentía muy aliviada al estar con Ikuto y actué un poco como cuando hago cambio de personalidad con Ran.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Me pregunto Ikuto.

— No…

Mi estomago rujio.

Me sonroje y él se rio.

— Está bien, ya está el atardecer creo que deberíamos volver al hotel.

Me dijo.

Asentí.

Salimos del agua y no secamos.

Nos fuimos al hotel.

Después de caminar llegamos a la habitación.

Me metí a bañar yo primero y después Ikuto.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Me pregunto viendo hacia mi estomago.

— Sí, sí quiero.

Bajamos por el elevador y fuimos al restaurant del hotel.

Pedimos la comida y comimos.

— Delicioso.

Dije al probar el primer bocado.

El solo me sonrió.

— El paisaje es muy bonito.

Dije viendo hacia todos lados.

— Si.

El contesto

— Como vas a saber tu si te la pasas todo el tiempo mirándome.

Lo acuse.

— Eso es porque tú eres mucho más hermosa que todo.

Me sonroje y seguí comiendo.

Al terminar y subir a la habitación me sentí nerviosa.

Tener que compartir la cama con Ikuto es… vergonzoso. Sé que lo hemos hecho antes pero esta vez es diferente, ya que antes estaban mis padres, pero esta vez estamos completamente solos.

Llegamos, me puse la pijama me lave los dientes e Ikuto igual.

El se acostó en la cama y me vio.

— ¿Qué esperas?

Me dijo sonriente.

— N-nada.

Me acosté alado de él.

La cama es grande así que me aleje lo más que puse.

El se rio.

Se acerco a mí.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Me pregunto pícaro.

— C-claro que no.

Me miro a los ojos.

— Demuéstramelo.

Me sonroje.

— N-no tengo porque hacerlo

Me queje.

— Cierto, tu jamás muestras tus sentimientos.

Dijo con la voz algo triste.

Puede que sea cierto. Yo jamás le he demostrado mis sentimientos a Ikuto.

Me sentí algo triste también.

Trague saliva.

N-no tengo por qué ocultarlos. Los mire decidida.

Agarre la cara de Ikuto con mis manos un poco temblorosas.

Me acrece poco a poco a él.

— Te mostrare mis sentimientos.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola! Quiero avisarles que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Si, lo se, es un fanfic corto, pero es el primero que hice, espero en el futuro hacer uno mas largo y mejor.

Disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 25

Me sentí demasiado nerviosa pero si no lo hacía ahora ¿Cuándo podría?

Alcance a distinguir la cara de Ikuto, la cual se veía muy confundida y algo sorprendida.

Cerré mis ojos y me acerque lo más rápido que pude. Junte mis labios con los de Ikuto ligeramente.

El permaneció completamente quieto.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos para ver su cara así que también me quede quieta esperando una respuesta.

Sentí como los brazos de Ikuto me rodeaban y como me correspondía el beso.

Comenzó dulce pero se hizo un poco más apasionado.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire.

Abrí los ojos y vi dibujada en su cara una gran sonrisa. Parecía que estaba muy orgulloso.

— No sabía que tenías ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí.

Dijo Ikuto burlándose.

Me molesto pero no por lo que hubiera imaginado.

— Por supuesto que los tengo, TE AMO.

Le dije molesta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió pícaramente.

Me sonroje completamente.

— A… bueno… yo.

El comenzó a reír.

Intente ignorarlo y me voltee.

— Yo también te amo.

Me susurro en el oído.

Me sonroje. Pero también sentí una gran felicidad.

Aunque al principio estaba nerviosa, ahora me siento muy tranquila. Después de unos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.

Al despertarme en la mañana me sentía descubrí que Ikuto no estaba acostado en la cama.

Me levante.

— ¿Ikuto?

Lo llame.

— ¿Sí?

Apareció de repente.

Me asuste.

El sonrió.

— Buenos días.

Me saludo amablemente.

— Buenos días.

Le conteste con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Me pregunto.

— Si.

Le conteste.

— Bien, sígueme.

Me indico. Me levante de la cama y lo seguí. Me guio hasta la mesa que estaba en la habitación.

El había hecho el desayuno.

— Guau, no sabía que puedes cocinar.

Le dije.

— Solo se hacer esto.

Me puso el plato delante. Hizo un omelet.

El también se sentó.

Comencé a comer.

— Esta delicioso.

Incluso mejor de los que hago yo sin ayuda de Suu.

Terminamos de comer y nos cambiamos.

Me puse un short café y una blusa rosa de manga corta. Ikuto se puso un pesquero café y una camiseta blanca.

— ¿Vamos al mar?

Le pregunte.

Dudo unos segundos.

— Conozco algo más divertido que podríamos hacer.

Me dijo sonriente.

Salimos de nuestra habitación, tomamos el ascensor y salimos del hotel.

Caminamos por la playa un rato.

Me pregunto a donde quera ir Ikuto.

Llegamos a un muelle.

En el habían barcos de diferentes tamaños.

— ¿Quieres subirte?

Me pregunto.

— Si

Le conteste algo emocionada.

Caminamos hacia ellos.

Ikuto rento uno de un tamaño normal. Nos subimos a él.

Me sentí emocionada al estar en el bote a solas con Ikuto. La atmosfera era muy romántica y eso me hacia avergonzarme.

Comenzamos a remar.

En el transcurso comencé a pensar en varias cosas y recordé algo que desde hace tiempo quería preguntarle a Ikuto.

— Ikuto.

Lo llame.

— ¿Sí?

Me pregunto.

— ¿Por qué regreso Yoru?

Me miro serio.

— Porque tenía dudas sobre mi.

¿Dudas?

— Mientras me encontraba tocando en la orquesta, en la gira conocí a muchas personas, en especial a expertos en el violín— hizo una pequeña pausa— me di cuenta de que mis habilidades no eran tan buenas, así que decidí volver para estudiar mas y avanzar como lo hicieron muchos músicos reconocidos.

Me sorprendí.

No imagine que habría vuelto por eso.

— ¿Y aun sigues dudando?

Le pregunte.

— No, ahora se con claridad lo que quiero.

Me miro sonriente.

Me sonroje y desvié.

Ikuto tiene muy bien pensado lo que desea. Y yo he comenzado a pensarlo.

La verdad, lo que yo realmente deseo no es convertirme en una experta en el deporte, o ser una gran pintora o una ama de casa.

Lo único que deseo es estar con mis seres queridos y en cualquier cosa que haga poner todo mi esfuerzo.

— ¿Y tú qué es lo que deseas?

Me pregunto Ikuto.

Sonreí.

— Me gusta mucho el hecho de ayudar a las personas y guiarlas así que he decidido ser maestra.

Ikuto se sorprendió pero después sonrió.

Llegamos a la orilla e Ikuto me ayudo a bajar del bote. Me la pase tan bien que el trayecto se me hizo muy corto.

Caminamos de vuelta al hotel.

— Aun es temprano ¿te gustaría ir de nuevo al mar?

Me pregunto.

— Si.

Le conteste feliz.

Llegamos y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una bolsa para ir al mar.

De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

— Hola.

Conteste.

— Amu.

Me hablo una voz asustada.

— Rima ¿Qué pasa?

Me asuste también.

— Amu tus charas están… están…

Me alarme.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

Le pregunte asustada.

— Están desapareciendo.


	26. Chapter 26

Les agradesco mucho a todos por tomarse la molesta de leer mi fanfic. Espero lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco.

Disfruten el ultimo capitulo.

Capitulo 26

Me quede completamente helada en el suelo.

Vi como Ikuto se acercaba a mi algo alarmado por mi reacción.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

Le pregunte a Rima algo nerviosa.

— Comenzaron a sentirse débiles y se están poniendo transparentes.

Es como la vez en que desaparecieron. No, esa vez solo volvieron a sus huevos y no fue tan lentamente.

— Voy para allá.

Le dije a Rima casi gritando y colgué.

Corrí a guardar mi equipaje.

— Amu ¿Qué paso?

Me pregunto Ikuto asustado por mi comportamiento.

Lo mire triste.

— Rima dijo que mis charas… están desapareciendo.

Ikuto se sorprendió.

Camino lentamente hacia mí y me abrazo. Me asombre por tal acto y quede quieta en el suelo.

— No te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentirme más tranquila. Le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así unos segundos. Después de eso Ikuto y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos rápidamente a la estación de tren.

Tomamos el primer tren que nos llevara de vuelta.

El camino se me hizo largo y eterno. Aunque no me la pase tan mal ya que Ikuto estaba a mi lado y eso me da fuerzas.

— Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Me recordó Ikuto.

No conteste simplemente lo mire.

— Yoru también desapareció.

Me sorprendí.

— ¿Yoru desapareció?

Sonrió.

— Si, después del concurso —Ikuto sonrió— aun así, se que el siempre estará conmigo.

Baje la cabeza.

El corazón de Ikuto ya no tiene dudas. Pero… ¿Yo tengo dudas?

Al llegar nos dirigimos a casa de Rima. Camine lo más rápido que pude.

Tocamos la puerta y Rima abrió.

— Amu.

En su cara se notaba la tristeza.

Nos llevo a la habitación en donde estaban las chicas. Las cuatro estaban acostadas en la cama de Rima.

Me arrodille alado de ellas.

— Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia.

Las llame.

— Amu-chan.

Dijo Ran sonriente.

Se levantaron y se pusieron delante de mí.

— D-deberían quedarse en cama ustedes…

— Está bien Amu-chan, si tú estás aquí tenemos fuerzas para levantarnos.

Dijo Miki.

Sonreí pero no me sentía muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué están desapareciendo?

Les pregunte.

— Amu, tu ya has tomado una decisión —Me sonrió y después volteo a ver a Ikuto, yo también voltee— ya conoces a tu verdadero "yo", ya sabes lo que quieres, y ya conocen el camino para conseguirlo.

Prosiguió Día.

— Ya eres una adulta-desu.

Suu me sonrió.

— Es por eso que ya no nos necesitas.

Concluyo Ran.

— Pero… yo… no las quiero perder.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos.

— No nos perderás.

Dijo Ran.

— Siempre estaremos contigo.

Sonrió Miki.

— Dentro de ti-desu.

Suu apunto hacia mí.

— Porque nosotras somos parte de ti.

Concluyo Día.

Me sentía triste pero aun así sonreí.

— Si

Les dije.

Las abrace y ellas a mí. Ellas siempre estarán conmigo.

Volvieron a sus huevos y los huevos entraron dentro de mí.

No solo estarán en mi corazón. Ellas también estarán en mis recuerdos.

Después de eso me voltee hacia Rima.

— Gracias por cuidarlas mientras no estaba.

Me sonrió.

— Si.

Camine hacia Ikuto.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Rima asintió y nos acompaño a la salida.

— Amu-chan.

Me dijo ya en la puerta, antes de irnos.

— ¿Sí?

La mire.

— ¿Disfrutaste tu habitación en el hotel?

Me miro picara.

Me sonroje y enoje al mismo tiempo.

Ella se rio y entro a su casa.

Ikuto me tomo de la mano.

Voltee a verlo.

— Vamos.

Me dijo.

— Si.

Caminamos hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos no había nadie.

Camine hacia la cocina y encontré una nota:

Amu. Papá, Ami y yo fuimos a visitar a la abuela, llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes. Atte. Mamá.

Suspire.

— Mis papas llegaran hasta tarde.

Le dije a Ikuto.

Caminamos a mi cuarto y deje el equipaje en el suelo.

Me senté en la cama e Ikuto alado de mí.

— Amu, tengo hambre.

Me dijo Ikuto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

Le pregunte molesta.

— Hazme de comer.

Me sonrió.

— S-sabes que no cocino muy bien.

Me sonroje ligeramente.

— No importa.

Me contesto.

Me levante.

— E-está bien.

Baje a la cocina e Ikuto me siguió.

Intente hacer curry con arroz. Es el platillo más sencillo que conozco.

Lo hice lentamente y con algunos de los consejos que me había dicho Suu.

Cuando termine la cocina quedo muy sucia. Suspire. Tendré que limpiar eso después.

Puse el plato delante de Ikuto.

— Aquí está tu comida.

Me senté delante del con mi plato.

Sonrió y comenzó a comer. Espere pacientemente la respuesta sobre cómo estaba.

— Sabe horrible.

Me enoje.

— ¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar mi comida?! y eso que me tome la molesta en hacerla para él.

Aguare un poco y me lo lleve a la boca.

— De que hablas, si sabe bien

Antes de darme cuenta Ikuto ya estaba alado mío.

— Lo sé.

Contesto.

Se acerco a mí y poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos besamos durante un rato, el cual no quería que terminara pero nuestros pulmones no podrían soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Nos separamos lentamente

— Gracias por cocinar para mí.

Me sonrió. Me sonroje completamente.

Terminamos de comer.

Limpie todo el desastre que había hecho en la cocina con ayuda de Ikuto.

Después de eso me metí a bañar mientras Ikuto veía televisión. Me puse mi pijama, después de todo ya casi era hora de dormir y mañana iría a la escuela.

El se metió a bañar después de mí. Aun traía su maleta que se llevo a la playa por lo que traía ropa.

Estábamos los dos solos en mi habitación.

Bostece.

— Si quieres puedes dormirte.

Me dijo burlón.

— N-no tengo sueño.

Me queje.

Se abalanzo sobre mí y caímos en la cama y nos tapo con la colcha. Antes de que pudiera decir algo él me abrazo.

— Si tienes sueño debes dormir.

Me sonroje.

— Mis padres van a llegar y van a verte en mi cama.

Intente quejarme.

Ikuto me abrazo más fuerte.

— No lo harán.

Me sonroje.

Me pegue a su cuerpo. Se asombro.

— Ikuto… yo… te…

— Te amo.

Me interrumpió.

Me sonroje pero sonreí también.

Aunque mis charas ya no estén conmigo se que Ikuto si lo estará. El me ama y yo lo amo.

Siempre estaremos juntos. No importa que pase.

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Ikuto, pensando en que esa no sería la última vez y no estaba equivocada.

Fin.


End file.
